


Mating Season

by Fanfic_or_bust



Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, KaraMel, Sexual Attraction, Sexual Chemistry, altered Kara, altered Mon-El, plot driven smut, unstoppable lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_or_bust/pseuds/Fanfic_or_bust
Summary: It's spring time in National City and Kara and Mon-El have been feeling strangely lately. They've both snapping at everyone, and their sex drives have been increasing at an alarming rate. It's been getting worse and worse for a while but they've been able to hide it, but as they wake up one day out of control and they get themselves into an uncomfortable situation at the DEO, they find themselves locked up so Alex, Winn, and J'onn can figure out what is happening to our heroes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this start to a pretty epic fic that is the brainchild of @contygold86 on tumblr and myself (@kelbottumbles)! We had so much fun spiraling out of control with our head cannon and I hope I do it justice. I don't know how many chapters this will be, but at least 4. This one really just sets the stage for what is to come. A prelude, if you will.
> 
> Enjoy!

April had just arrived and spring was in the air in National City. Kara normally loved the spring, it was her favourite time of year. The birds were singing, the weather was beautiful, and the city just always seemed to take on new life as everyone shook off the doldrums of winter and embraced the sunshine and warmer temperatures. It was the season of change. And no one was feeling the change more than Kara. But… not in the usual way.

              It had started gradually. Towards the end of March she had begun feeling restless, antsy, like her muscles were squirming under her skin. She was snapping at people and not knowing why. And to her embarrassment, she had found herself increasingly… _aroused._ Uncharacteristically aroused. Because she had already been plenty aroused recently, but also blissfully sated and fulfilled in turn in the past month since getting together with Mon-El, so she didn’t know what to make of this abrupt need for more. Why would she suddenly be so ravenous? But regardless of the reason why, her _appetite_ had become more and more voracious the farther into the month they had gone.

              She had tried to ignore it as best she could, trying to focus on being Supergirl, but try as she might the feeling kept persisting and getting worse with each day. She only felt better when she was with Mon-El, when they were able to be with each other and relieve the stress physically. But other than that, she felt the most relief when she was exerting physical energy, so she attempted to punch it out as often as she could. The DEO training room was practically crumbling with the beating she’d laid into it over the last week.

              And she had noticed Mon-El acting strangely, as well. It had started with him getting overly, unusually, emotional. He would cry over everything. Movies, songs, _commercials,_ pictures of babies… you name it. She had even walked into the kitchen once, smelling something burning, and found him crying over two pieces of blackened toast he just held in his hands helplessly. He’d looked up at her with those big, puppy-dog eyes, tears still falling freely, and their eyes connected and--and they’d launched themselves at each other, charcoal toast flying, and they had passionate sex right there on the kitchen floor.

Mon-El was feeling the same increase in his desires as Kara, and as the time went by, his emotionality transformed into aggression, and he was becoming more and more wild and unrestrained. Like a feral cat. Kara would have had a hard time controlling him, if she had even had the slightest desire to do so. But she didn’t. For whatever reason, she couldn’t get enough of it.

              As the days spilled into April, things were getting out of hand. They had sex as often as they could, and when they couldn’t, they were clingy to a degree that was making people around them uncomfortable. Alex had snapped and told them to get a room at their briefing this morning when they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. To her mortification, Kara had been feeling so befuddled by her urges that she had taken the words at face value and grabbed Mon-El and turned to go off to his room. J’onn reminding her sternly that the meeting wasn’t over was probably the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to her. Kara felt her cheeks burn crimson as Winn openly stared incredulously, looking at Alex to confirm she saw it too. Kara at least had the mental wherewithal to be embarrassed, but she couldn’t help herself. It was like she was under some kind of spell.

              Kara could feel herself falling apart, but she had no idea what was happening or why, or why Mon-El was feeling the same. She wondered if they had some sort of Alien flu, something humans couldn’t get. But then she’d never heard of a flu that just made you horny… and bitchy. And aggressive. And she _had_ been bitchy lately. _And_ aggressive. Any time she wasn’t with Mon-El. And he had been just the same without Kara, until they’d finally be together again and it would satisfy their hunger briefly, but even then it wasn’t _enough_. They needed each other even more. Immediately. And then when she’d take him, it had to be _harder. Ferocious._ It was just never enough.

              Things had been progressing for a while, but they had escalated out of control tonight, if she was being honest. She and Mon-El were in the middle of… things… when they finally came to a breaking point. Quite literally. “GRIFE!” Mon-El cursed, letting out a growl of frustration as he looked down at his hand that was holding his cock, ready to guide it into to Kara. He had just thrown her from the broken couch to the now cracked wall, her back slamming into it with force, and he’d raced to meet her there. Kara’s leg was already up and ready to wrap around his waist, ready to take him inside her again, _needing it_ , when he swore.

              “What is it?” She asked impatiently, completely out of breath and out of her mind.

              “It’s nothing—it’s not—ok. RAO, OKAY!” He answered confusingly, angry and frustrated, he seemed to be having an internal debate. But he still hadn’t answered her, or continued fucking her.

              “Mon-EL!” She groaned, and he looked up at her. Was it just her or were his eyes darker? No… it was his pupils. They were dilated wide, and wild, but she could see there was a part of him too that was trying to pull back, to be rational, to be reasonable. Trying and failing mostly. But for now, he managed to answer.

              “It broke.” He spat the words angrily, turning away and tugging at his hair. Kara lowered her leg and pouted, she could feel the crinkle in her forehead as she frowned.

              “Again?” She whined, slumping over in what felt like agony at hearing the words.

              “Yes!” He shouted, his nerves clearly on edge, as he paced the room. He was completely naked, shining with sweat, his rock hard cock bouncing as he walked back and forth, trying to get a grip on his anger. Kara was angry too, but the longer she watched him, admiring his body, his round sculpted ass, his rippling muscles… the more she forgot why they were so angry. Why did a broken condom even matter? And who cares if it’s the second one in a night and it’s clear that earth condoms couldn’t hold up to the kind of superpowered sex they’d been having recently? Why did they even need a condom anyways?

              “Take it off, we don’t need it.” Kara panted, and she was so overcome with desire that she reached down to touch herself as she watched his lithe body move about her apartment. At her words, his head snapped towards her. His expression was pained as he looked at her face. Then his eyes trailed down to see her hand cupped around her sex, her fingers teasing and Kara saw him bite his lip, one of his own hands go to his cock, gripping it tight and pumping once. Then he took the tatters of the broken condom off and threw them aside. And then he was on her. But not _in_ her… not yet. She whined against the skin of his shoulder as he pressed his body roughly against hers, biting at her neck.

              “Are you sure?” He asked, his voice low and husky, his hands roaming around her body, his hips holding her in place. Her head had been tossed back in ecstasy, but Kara looked at him and nodded raggedly at his question, unable to imagine them not continuing but understanding that the flimsy piece of latex would do nothing to help them in their current state.

              “It won’t work anyways.” She panted. “We don’t need it. I don’t care.” She added and Mon-El threw his head back and exclaimed, it was part snarl, part growl, part groan. He looked like he was in pain. Then his head snapped back forward, his eyes connecting with Kara’s.

              “But why don’t you care? We should care.” He asked, and it was like the words were choking him, causing him physical pain. His body was ready, she could feel it. But like Kara, there was still that little voice in the back of his head telling him something was wrong, that they shouldn’t be doing this. His eyes showed his torment, his confusion, and his desire. He wanted her, but he knew they weren’t thinking with clear heads. Kara had been successfully silencing her voice and had been ready to throw caution to the wind, but at Mon-El’s words, she felt the dissonant pull within her again. He was right. They couldn’t do this… Something was wrong.

              She pushed him away, and it was the most difficult thing she’d ever done. “You’re right.” She panted, turning away from him. “We shouldn’t… I know that. But I just can’t-“

              “Help yourself?” Mon-El finished for her, questioning.

              “Exactly.” Kara answered, nodding, her eyes wide, still a little out of breath.

              “What is happening to us, Kara?” He asked, his eyes also wide, his face a picture of worry. He was slowly shaking his head back and forth, like he was denying something. “Because… I swear to Rao all I can think of is taking you, again and again, in every position… I can’t—I just can’t get enough. Even more than normal, which was already a lot.” He looked at her guiltily, like he had just gotten a huge load off of his chest. But Kara was already nodding, understanding.

              “It’s the same for me.” She agreed, her eyes holding contact with his until she had to look pointedly away at the ceiling because the urges were coming back. “Are we sick?” She asked the ceiling.

              “I definitely feel different, but I don’t feel sick.” Mon-El started. “Tense? Yes. Wound up? Yes. Horny? RAO Yes. But not sick. I actually have a ton of energy. I feel like I could fuck you all night and it would be—“

              “Ohhhhkay.” Kara interrupted. “That’s enough of that kind of talk.” She added, wringing her hands and bringing them up to tug at the hair by her temples as she furrowed her brow, trying to clear her mind.

              “I’m sorry. I don’t usually swear, either. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Mon-El apologized, his voice hoarse.

              “No, it’s just if you mention sex one more time I’m going to jump you and there could be some very serious consequences to that, I think.” Kara explained, pacing away from him towards her bedroom to grab a robe.

              “Yeah, might be a bit soon for that, I guess?” Mon-El joked, though his voice sounded tight. When Kara turned around, tying the belt around her robe, he was pulling on his boxers, and all she could think about was pulling them right back off.

              “Yeah, not exactly ideal.” She agreed, trying to avert her gaze from his perfect body, from the way his muscles pulled and flexed as he pulled his tshirt up over his head… but she couldn’t help it, the pull was too strong. Giving up, she watched the way his abs rippled, admiring the soft trail of hair trailing down with a promise of more, before the tshirt fell down to obstruct her view.

              “You like what you see?” Mon-El asked, startling her from her reverie, his voice deep, husky, and full of new found bravado as he noticed her looking at his body. He pulled up his shirt and flexed as he rotated and gyrated his hips. All Kara could do was bite her lip and nod. A small squeak exited her lungs, and she didn’t know where it came from. She was getting ready to push him down on the nearest surface when she had a flash of reason, like a voice in the back of her mind was sending out an SOS signal and she caught it at just the last moment.

              “You—you have to go, Mon-El.” She said suddenly, without thinking, her voice shaky but firm. She risked a look at his face, it was pained, his eyes wide and just about brimming with tears, his passion practically bursting from the seams. His mouth was tightly closed and he was nodding.

              “I know I do. But I don’t want to.” He admitted, his voice broken.

              “I don’t want you to either.” She agreed sadly.

              “So maybe I don’t?” He tried, his eyebrows raising along with his shoulders as he shrugged as if ‘why not?’.

              “No!” She groaned. “Out! Go! I’m losing my grip on this. First thing we do tomorrow is get checked out at the DEO. Something is wrong with us, hopefully they can figure it out.”

              “Kara-“ Mon-El started, before stopping and sighing, looking down sadly and then up at her with so much longing it made her heart break.

              “Yeah?” She whispered, all the air having been knocked from her lungs at the look he had given her.

              “I’m just… I’m sorry.” He said seriously, shaking his head a little at the last word.

              “For what?” She asked, confused.

              “I don’t know… but I feel like pretty soon that’s going to be pretty relevant, so I’m just getting ahead of the game.” He shrugged, and he was so alluring, Kara had to turn away yet again. She wanted him so badly it hurt, every molecule in her body was screaming one word, again and again, so loud it filler her ears and her senses and every facet of her mind: _MON-EL._

“Out. Out now. Go!” She urged, waving her arms at him as she shut her eyes tightly.

              “Kara.” He whispered once, the word holding so much promise, so much longing, she felt it reverberate down her body. And then she heard his retreat, and the door opened and then closed, and finally she was alone. She opened her eyes, looking around at the destruction they’d caused around her apartment, but not really processing it. Instead of feeling better she was instantly, painfully, worse.

              How that was possible, she just didn’t know. But she knew the answer wasn’t good. Something was very, very wrong. At this point it would be getting in the way of her duties as Supergirl, and if it continued to progress? She might be completely incapacitated. But no, she couldn’t let that happen. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was 9:07pm… Just under 11 hours until she could get some answers at the DEO. But how was she supposed to survive until then?

 

 

             


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to... escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had so much fun writing this and coming up with ideas with @contygold86 I hope you guys continue to enjoy it!

_MON-EL_

Kara woke up with a start. Sitting up immediately, she was already out of breath and for a moment her senses were completely overwhelmed. She slammed the heels of her palms to her temples, trying to get a grip on the sensation. Lights were brighter, sounds were louder, her pulse thumped in her ears. And worse, the second she’d awoken she’d been completely overcome by a wave of primal libidinous rage and desire and it was quickly consuming her. She wasn’t herself, but she didn’t even know it. Because whoever woke up in Kara’s bed that morning, it wasn’t Kara Danvers. Not really, at least. She looked like Kara, she sounded like Kara, but this person wasn’t capable of rational thought like Kara Danvers was. In fact, there was only one word on her mind, and it continued to play, over and over again in an obsessive loop.

              _Mon-El, Mon-El, Mon-El_

Like an animal driven on instinct, she jumped to her feet, her hair a mess and her eyes wild. She was looking around her bedroom for him, forgetting that he hadn’t stayed over as he usually did. Without thinking, incapable of thinking, she grunted and ripped a pillow apart in frustration when she realized he wasn’t there. Why wasn’t he there?! ‘ _Because you sent him away!_ ’ an anguished voice screamed from deep within her psyche, though it was dim and hard to hear.

But that didn’t make any sense, why would she have sent him away? She tried to focus, to make _some_ sense of all this confusion, and as she tried she gripped her hand around her bed post, crushing it to splinters in her attempt at concentration. Eventually, a few pieces of the night before came back to her. She vaguely remembered something about a broken condom, but that was just crazy. Ludicrous, even. Because why would that matter? In this moment, in her current state, she wanted nothing more than for him to fuck this crazy feeling she couldn’t describe but needed to sate out of her. And if he filled her with his seed, so what? Come to think of it, she wouldn’t even tolerate a condom right now, let alone send her lover away because one was breaking. Why would preventing a child be any concern to them? Why wouldn’t she want to bear his child?

              But regardless, whatever the stupid reason the old, unenlightened Kara had for sending the most important person on this planet away, it was terrible. But it didn’t matter now. Because he wasn’t here. And now new Kara had one mission as she started her day: Fix it. Find Mon-El. Fornicate. That was all that mattered. Three simple things. Because old Kara had screwed up. She hadn’t realized how important he was. But new Kara knew, she just _knew_. That he was the key. The key to everything. The key to fixing this, to making this awful feeling go away. Things wouldn’t be fixed until he was inside of her again, and if anything got in her way, she’d tear it down.

              First thing was getting out of here. His smell was everywhere and it was driving her mad. There was no time for her to get dressed. What did it matter anyways when she was just going to take it all off again the second she saw him? And she absolutely didn’t have time to do makeup, or brush her hair. Why bother? It would all get messed up again anyways. No, there was no reason to delay. She needed him. Now. No time to open a window, either. So she broke through the glass, sending it shattering everywhere, as she flew from her apartment in her pyjamas straight towards to DEO. And the whole time, her mind continued its loop.

              _Mon-El. Mon-El. MON-EL._

              ********************************************************************

              Mon-El paced the floor of the DEO like a wild animal, gripping one of Kara’s shirts he’d grabbed on his way out the night before, wringing it in his hands and periodically raising it to his face so he could inhale her scent. He was like a junkie getting a fix. He knew that, but he also couldn’t help it. Something was coming over him, and it was getting stronger every second. People kept asking him what was wrong, but he had no time for Winn, or Vasquez, or Dana. He was determined to do what Kara said, to wait for her here, to figure out what was wrong with them, but with every passing second his willpower crumbled a little bit more. If she didn’t get here soon—

              “Is—is your shirt on inside out?” Winn interrupted, walking over from his computer, slowing down as he saw Mon-El more clearly. “Whoa, dude, something is wrong… You’re sweating. I really think you need to let us run some tests.” He said, concerned, as he approached cautiously. He’d tried talking to Mon-El earlier, when he was a little less far gone, and had temporarily let him be. But now that he was interrupting _again_ , it was really starting to piss Mon-El off.

              “Why won’t you just leave me alone!?” Mon-El snapped at him, uncharacteristically. He glared at him threateningly and Winn’s eyes widened in response and he stepped back a bit, like he was nervous. Had Mon-El been in his right mind, he’d have felt guilty but as it was, he couldn’t care less and if it got Winn off his back, all the better.

              “Whoa… whoa… okay?” Winn said in calming tones, holding up his hands like he was trying to diffuse the situation. “Your eyes, Mon-El--”

              “What about them?” Mon-El snapped, impatiently. “Do they look pissed off because you’re pissing me off right now, Winn.”

              Winn was slowly stepping backwards, clearly afraid as Mon-El lifted a threatening fist. “They’re—they’re totally dilated, man. I’m gonna get J’onn…”

              “I swear to Rao Winn, you can do whatever the hell you want as long as you leave me alone right now. If you don’t I won’t be responsible for my actions, do you understand?”

              “Y-Yeah man, I’ve got it.” Winn stammered, backing up quicker now. And Mon-El heard him mumble “It’s like invasion of the body snatchers in here…” to himself as he turned to run away, but Mon-El couldn’t care less. He just lifted the shirt to his face again and inhaled deeply, her scent calming him, but it wasn’t enough. Where was Kara?

              And then, suddenly, it was like alarm bells were going off in the back of his mind. He knew she was close. He could _sense_ it. His eyes snapped to her usual entrance spot at the landing of the stairs, a slight grunt escaping his chest when he didn’t see her. But any second now…

              And then, as if on cue, she landed. And she was a glorious, magnificent mess. Her hair was everywhere, she was wearing pyjamas that appeared to have been ripped in places somehow, she hadn’t removed her make-up from the night before… and she had never looked more attractive to him. Their eyes instantly connected, the moment she’d landed, and for half a second they both stood there, frozen. And then their bodies launched into action, speeding towards each other, and they collided with such force that a passer-by had stumbled with the reverberating force of the impact.

              Suddenly, all of Mon-El’s plans to overcome whatever was happening to him, to get help from the DEO, to honour Kara’s wishes… well they were completely out the window. And it didn’t seem like Kara cared much anymore, either. The second she was in his vicinity, the _second_ he saw her, smelled her… the transformation from man to beast was complete. He was pure instinct in this moment, pure adrenaline, pure lust and libido. All his remaining rationality was gone. Rao help anyone that tried to get between the two of them in this moment.

              “Mon-EL!” She breathed, the word a prayer, just pure utter relief, as she emphasized the second syllable before closing her mouth over his.

              “Kara.” He moaned into her mouth, not willing to part their lips even for a second. They were in the middle of the DEO, there were people everywhere, staring, as they made out with reckless abandon, but they were oblivious to everything but one another.

              “You weren’t there when I woke up.” She whined breathlessly as she arched her back, enjoying Mon-El’s hands as they ravished her, his mouth as it bit and licked at her neck.

              He looked up at her, his eyes dark. “I’m here now. I’m never leaving you again.” He said, with complete and utter sincerity. He never would. Never.

              “Good.” She responded urgently as she ripped open her pyjama shirt, buttons flying everywhere as she shed the garment. “I need you, now.” And Mon-El felt the exact same way. It wasn’t just a _want,_ though. It was a _need._ An imperative. They needed to become one, immediately. _Everything_ depended on it.

              “Yeah.” Was all he could say as pulled his own shirt over his head and Kara’s hands were on his chest immediately, their warmth on her skin on his giving even greater life to his already painful erection. _Now now now now now_ , his brain played the word on a loop, filling his ears, a driving need. “Now.” He said aloud and Kara audibly moaned at the word.

              She was reaching forward for his pants when they were interrupted. “Kara! Mon-El! What is the meaning of this!?” J’onn bellowed, charging towards them. But he might as well have been a gnat, buzzing about their head, for all the lovers cared. She undid his button and pulled down the zipper and was tugging down the waistband when J’onn reached them, placing a hand on both their shoulders and wrenching them apart.

              Completely caught off guard and outraged at being interrupted in the middle of something so important, so full of built up tension like a coiled snake, Mon-El was ready to strike. But he didn’t have time to, because before he made a move, Kara silenced the room with a wild banshee shriek before swinging at the Martian, connecting with J’onn’s face in a thunderous blow, and sending him flying to the wall on the other side of the room.

              The whole room was quiet as Kara stood there, panting, her glare daring anyone else to interrupt again. Mon-El mimicked her, before their eyes connected once more and the rest of the room disappeared once again. They rushed to each other, their bodies colliding anew, pressing their bare torsos against each other as their hands scratched and grabbed, their mouths kissing with a wet and needy urgency.

              “Now.” Kara repeated into his mouth and Mon-El moaned as he tugged down his waistband and wiggled out of his pants, now only wearing a light blue pair of boxers. But doing that had caused him to have to break their kiss, and that wasn’t acceptable, so Mon-El quickly returned his lips to hers, and her sweet breath on his was an elixir to his pain.

              They kissed for another few moments as events unfolded around them, though they were lost to the world and had no idea the agents of the DEO were coming up with a plan. “Kara!” A voice called, unnoticed. It was Alex. She was worried, and people around her were warning her not to go near them, not to approach. “Kara it’s me! What is going on?” She pleaded, but Kara was so focused, like Mon-El, she wouldn’t care even if she had heard.

              “Kara, Mon-El, this is your last warning! We’re going to have to use force!” J’onn shouted in his most commanding, deep voice. The lovers didn’t care. Kara’s hands raked down Mon-El’s back, sliding under the elastic waist of his boxers and gripping his ass and somewhere behind them, Dana sighed. Mon-El groaned at the heavenly feeling and jutted his hips to grind himself against her, desperately needing immediate contact. But her pants were in the way and it was making him mad so he reached down, intending to rip them off.

              “Kara don’t make us do this!” Alex shouted one more time to no avail. And just as his hands got a grip on the light blue flannel, ready to rip them away, a strange feeling came over him. The room was spinning, and the world felt like it was falling away. A reddish smoke was rising around them. In his last effort of consciousness, he looked for Kara and found her looking back at him, her eyes hazy but searching. For _him._ When their eyes connected, they both let out a sigh, their hands reaching forward for the other, though they wouldn’t connect. In that instant Mon-El collapsed to the ground, and everything went black around him. And as the world grew dim, his last thoughts were of Kara.

              _KARA._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo??? Are you liking out of control Kara and Mon-El? I need to know what you guys thought!!! :) Probably a couple more chapters left I think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon-El were knocked out before they would further traumatize the members of the DEO. Now Alex, J'onn, and Winn have to figure out what to do with them. Later, Kara wakes up in slips even farther out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit of a change of pace from the last two chapters, but bear with me because payoff is coming!!! I still hope you like this one, I need it for plot but I still had fun writing Alex's perspective, and then more wild!Kara who is genuinely off her rocker right now. Thanks as always to my darling @contygold86 for bouncing ideas off me and being the total inspiration for this fic :)

              Alex paced back and forth across the medical bay floor, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She was both worried about her sister and simultaneously trying to wipe her memory clean of the horrors she had just been witness to. But some things you just couldn’t un-see. She shuddered for what felt like the hundredth time, understanding that this would haunt her for years to come. She just knew it. But in this moment, she needed to focus on helping her sister. Because something was wrong with Kara. Something was seriously, very wrong.

J’onn stood still in the corner, his arms crossed, his expression stoic but Alex knew he was just as disturbed as she was. Winn was keeping himself busy by working on hooking the heartrate monitors up to the pair of unconscious aliens. Suddenly, the room was filled with a rapid and steady ‘Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep’. It was so loud, so fast, that it took everyone by surprise. Winn jumped back, and Alex’s head snapped towards them. “That’s too fast!” She shouted worriedly over the beeping, and she hurried to Kara’s side where she brushed the hair off her forehead and held her hand.

“How about we turn that off?” Winn shouted over the noise, reaching to turn off the volume of the monitors, though the rapid pace of their pulses could still be seen on the display screens. As he turned the knob, the room was thrown into silence once more and suddenly, now that they had a chance to settle, it was much, much more awkward. The silence stretched on for a while before Winn broke it out of desperation, adding a “Soooooo…”

And he was going to bring up… _the incident._ Alex just knew it. And she also knew they had to talk about it. Eventually, at least. But for now, there was one priority that should be their first and foremost concern. So she cut him off. “First thing… are they okay?” She asked, her voice taking the authoritative tone that got her answers when she needed them. Winn jumped a little, like he always did, following it up with a shrug.

“They don’t seem like they’re in any immediate danger of dying, or anything. But whatever caused…” He paused, waving his arm around in a circular motion towards the unconscious aliens in illustration, “ _All that…_ ” He raised his eyebrows before shaking his head quickly, like to clear it. “Well whatever was causing it, it wasn’t stopped by our red-sun knock out gas. Because their pulses are still going strong and their pupils…” He paused again to lean over Mon-El, prying open his eye with his thumb and forefinger, “Yep, they’re still completely dilated.”

“So you’re saying when they wake up, they won’t be any better.” J’onn clarified, stepping forward, his arms still crossed tightly across his chest. Winn shrugged once again.

“I really don’t know. But I don’t think so?”

“I’m calling my mom.” Alex decided, realizing they were in way over their heads here and they needed someone with more expertise.

“Yes, that’s a good idea.” J’onn agreed. “We need to figure out what is going on.”

“What _IS_ going on?” Winn asked, like he’d been bursting to ask the question. “Because… I think I need to bleach my brain after that.”

And Alex wanted to be professional, she wanted to defend Kara and minimize the situation… but how could she possibly minimize what had happened? And to add to that, she was equally as desperate to get her feelings off her chest. Because as Kara’s older sister, what she had seen had been… extremely unsettling. To say the least. So she indulged her impulse and she started nodding emphatically, her face taking on an exaggerated sick, disgusted look, her tongue sticking out sideways as she rolled her eyes back and shook her hands at her side. “UGH, I _know_. I’m going to need you to build one of those Men in Black memory erasers, Winn. I can’t even believe… And she _punched_ you, J’onn!” She added, remembering, pointing towards her superior officer with wide, worried eyes.

“She did.” He agreed, seriously, his eyebrows knitting just a little.

“She’s sick.” Alex answered quickly, defensively, worried about repercussions for Kara when all this was over. Eventually. She hoped.

“It would seem.” He replied seriously, before adding. “Their minds were… not right.” Winn’s eyes widened at that, and he looked at J’onn.

“You read their minds!?” He asked, probably louder than he intended, before Alex jumped in.

“I thought you couldn’t?” She asked, her eyebrows narrowed once again in focus.

“Their usual barriers were down.” He explained.

“What did you _see_?” Winn asked, urgently, horrified.

J’onn paused for a long moment as he rolled his shoulders and shook his head a little. “I… don’t want to talk about it.” Was all he said, but this admission made Alex and Winn both shudder visibly, turning away in embarrassment.

“So what do we do?” Alex asked, pressing on, turning back to the others. She wanted a plan, something to focus on, but she didn’t have any ideas.

“There’s no protocol for this, Agent Danvers.” J’onn answered, his voice uncharacteristically frustrated.

“What? There’s no protocol for when the most powerful aliens on this planet become ravenous sex freaks and start attacking their friends?” Winn cut in, sarcastically. Both Alex and J’onn shot him a silencing look and he withered under their stares, looking apologetic.

“I don’t know what to do.” J’onn continued, ignoring Winn. “I’m wondering if I need to call Pam from HR.” He added, and Alex didn’t know if he was joking or not, but she laughed once, a barking noise that escaped her chest, nonetheless.

“You’ll probably need to run a seminar for all the witnesses, no, victims of—“ She waved her hands in a circular motion, mimicking Winn, towards Kara and Mon-El, “ _All That_.” She concluded, shuddering at the memory all over again. “We need to find out what’s happening to them, and fix it. Hopefully mom can help.”

“In the meantime, Winn, I’d like you to read as deeply into Daxamite and Kryptonian history as you can. See if you can find anything that might help us.” John instructed, nodding towards Winn. But Winn didn’t notice right away. He was lost in thought, starting absently at Kara, his mouth noticeably twisted, though just barely.

“Huh? Wha?” He asked, looking up, noticing the silence as the other two looked at him for his response. “Yeah, totally.” He added unconvincingly, visibly lost.

“Find anything you can in their planet’s histories that might explain what is happening to them.” Alex repeated, and Winn’s eyes widened with understanding and he was nodding.

“Yes. Research. Ancient texts. I can do that.”

“In the meantime, if we’re sure they’re going to be okay, we should get them somewhere they can’t hurt anyone before they wake up.” Alex suggested pragmatically. Then, feeling guilty she added, “Just—until we can figure out how to fix them.”

 

 

              _MON-EL!_

For the second time that day, Kara woke with a start. She sat up in a rush before staggering over, sagging onto her arms that propped her up, her head bowing under the weight of the oppressive feelings and sensations that were overwhelming her body. It took a long moment before she started processing sound and light, touch and smell again. She couldn’t hear anything, aside from her pounding pulse in her ears and her own heavy breathing, and the room was _bright_. So, so bright. And she was laying on the hard ground. All of this was unusual. But perhaps most disturbing was the fact that she couldn’t smell _him_ anywhere. Where was he? Where was Mon-El?

              Kara’s head snapped up and her eyes struggled to focus. Her head was swimming and she realized she had been drugged. Her pulse quickened at the thought, rage boiling deeply from within her as she realized they had stopped her from being with him. From _fixing_ this! Didn’t they understand she knew what she was doing!? This was the only way! How _DARE_ they!? Slowly, the room around her came into view. She was in a cell in the DEO holding room. But why was she here? What the hell were they doing? And _WHERE WAS MON-EL?_

All at once, a wave of intense emotions washed over her. They threatened to drown her, and not knowing how to process it, Kara screamed to relieve the tension that had built up inside her body. It went on and on, until her voice started to break and she ran out of air and she collapsed back down to her hands. When she raised her head, through tear soaked eyes she saw Alex standing in front of the clear glass front of the cell. Without thinking, Kara launched herself at the door with all the force she could muster, though she’d helped test the doors to begin with, so she should have known she couldn’t break it.

              Though she failed to break through the glass, she continued wailing on it anyways, her forearms and fists laying a fury into the door panel, screaming the whole time. After a few moments, she began to be capable of words again and she began screeching, “WHERE IS HE!?” And then after a moment of fear, “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM!?” She sobbed, panicked. Needing him. Oh RAO how she needed him.

              On the other side of the glass, Alex was clearly extremely distressed, though Kara was capable of neither noticing nor caring at that point in time. “Kara—“ Alex said, starting but stopping short, not knowing what to say. Her shoulders were slumped forward, a very unnatural look for the elder Danvers sister.

              Kara’s eyes widened at the sound of her name, suddenly processing that this was her _sister._ She could help! She could let her out of here, she had to! “Alex!” Kara called out in relief, leaning forward against the glass, putting a hand against it, showing Alex her palm like she had done on the Cadmus space ship. She was pressing her forehead against the glass, the sensory input of the pressure as she pulled her skin this way and that helping to keep her mind focused. “Alex! Please, you have to help me.” She begged, and she put every ounce of desperation she was feeling, and that was an overwhelming amount, into each word. Surely Alex would help her.

              But seconds passed and Alex had yet to respond and Kara’s eyebrows began to knit in anger. Was Alex going to keep her here? Apart from Mon-El? And where was he, anyway? “Kara we are going to help you, Mom’s coming, we’re going to figure out what’s going on and fix it.” Alex was saying in her most calming tones, like she was talking down a terrorist in a hostage situation. Her hands were held out in front of her as she patted the air in a placating gesture, though Kara’s face twisted in derision at this. “Mom? She doesn’t—Alex I _know_ how to fix this! I just need Mon-El. Tell me where Mon-El is, I need him. That’s the only way to fix this. You need to let me out, ok? Just let me out, ok? Just let me out and I won’t be mad.” She was speaking quickly, sounding desperate, manic. “Just let me out and I won’t be mad.” She repeated, her eyes wild, her forehead glistening with sweat.

              Alex’s eyes widened and she took an unconscious step back, even though she was safe on the other side of the glass cell. “Kara, we can’t let you out… you have to understand you’re dangerous…” She responded nervously. Kara screamed in response, balling her hand on the glass into a fist and banging with all her might.

              “I _will_ be dangerous if you don’t let me out of here!” She threatened, letting out another scream as she bashed at the glass again. “Let me out! Let me OUT! ALEX I NEED HIM! WHERE IS HE!?” She was sobbing now, completely overwhelmed by her anger and sadness. “Alex where is he?” She repeated, her voice suddenly broken and woeful. Alex was staring at her, eyes wide as saucers, not knowing what to do. But, loving her sister and wanting to help in some way, she moved to the control panel at the front of the cell, tapped a few buttons, and then stood back.

              “Kara, he’s there, see? He’s in the cell next to you.” Alex explained, gesturing to the divider between the two cells. She had turned the wall from white to clear, allowing the prisoners to interact. Kara’s head snapped toward the cell divider. And there... lying unconscious on the ground… it was…

              “MON-EL!!!” She screamed, rushing towards the glass partition and collapsing into a heap at the ground beside him. He wasn’t moving. Was he even alive? What had they done to him? “Mon-El! Mon-El!” She cried, pressing her cheek to the glass. “Please! Wake up! Are you alright, Mon-El!” She called desperately, smacking the glass between sobs as they overtook her, bursting from her chest. “M-mon-El, please, y-you have to wake up. P-please be ok. Please!” She could barely speak she was crying so hard. Then she turned to look at Alex, her eyes red and swollen, wet with falling tears. “You _killed_ him!?” She asked incredulously, her voice croaking. This was all happening so fast, Kara didn’t know how to handle the many feelings she was experiencing. She was filled past the brim with horror, outrage, longing, sadness, worry, and grief. He was… dead. She was looking at him, he wasn’t moving. They had killed him. That was all her mind could come up with.

              “Kara he’s not dead.” Alex replied, a hint of impatience ringing through. Kara turned her tear-soaked face to look at her. Her eyes conveyed the indescribable torment she was feeling, and Alex’s breath caught in her chest. “He’s… he’s okay. I promise.” She added, softer, her heart breaking a little to see her sister so torn apart.

              “He’s not moving, how do you know?” Kara asked through raking sobs, sniffing and wiping her nose on her sleeve without embarrassment.

              “We checked, he was fine when we put him in there.” Alex explained, softly. She was almost right up against the cell wall now, drawn forward by the plight of the sister she loved.

              “But what if he isn’t ok?” Kara sobbed. “Alex just let me over there. Open the divider. _Please,_ Alex. _Please!_ ” She begged.

              Alex’s eyebrows furrowed and she looked away like she was in pain. “I can’t, Kara.” She said, her voice full of grief. But Kara cared nothing for her grief. If she wouldn’t help her, if she wouldn’t free her, she never really loved her after all. And someone like that meant nothing to Kara. All that mattered was getting to Mon-El.

              In a moment of pure rage and frustration, realizing she was getting nowhere with Alex, Kara shrieked at her, launching herself at the wall yet again, swinging her arms with all her might. She smacked and punched the glass like a lunatic, not realizing Alex had jumped back in fear, continuing to kick with every ounce of force she had, screaming with the exertion of each blow. When that didn’t work, she impulsively used her heat vision, the burning laser arching around the glass in an attempt to cut a strip through it, though it had no effect either.

When the smoke cleared, and Kara’s rage eased off just enough, her eyes refocused and she realized Alex was no longer there. She was alone. At some point during her temper tantrum, Alex had run away. Her first impulse was to feel the sting of rejection, the emptiness of her loneliness. But then her anger returned. She had left her here, in a cell, separated from the love of her life. _Good,_ Kara thought finally, she was glad she was gone. “You BETTER run!” She shouted out, finishing her thought out loud.

              And then, feeling his pull, she turned back to the glass partition that Alex had left clear due to her hasty exist. _Mon-El!_ She rushed over, folding her legs underneath her as she sank to the floor, placing a sweaty palm against the glass. He was so close, and she wanted so badly to touch him, to smell him, to feel his warmth… the urge, the desire, the primal _need_ , the cosmic _force_ that was coursing through her pulsed painfully and she sighed deeply in grief at her loneliness. He was so close… so close. And she still wasn’t sure she believed Alex that he was ok. She knew her heart wouldn’t stop hurting until she saw it with her own eyes.

              So Kara settled in, crying softly, her face twisted, wet, and swollen, watching his face for movement. She needed him to be ok. He had to be ok. And when, if, he was ok… at that point, they had to find a way to fix this. They had to find a way. But first… he had to be ok. Sniffing once and wiping her nose on her sleeve again, she replaced her hand against the glass, leaning forward and pressing her forehead next to it. “You’re going to be ok, baby. We’re going to be ok.” She said, feeling nothing but utter despair despite her encouraging words. But no matter how much of a long shot it was, she knew there was no other answer. They had to find a way. They would find a way. They had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so nervous about this because it's a bit different than the last chapters so I would really appreciate hearing what you guys thought! I hope you are still liking it and looking forward to more! Still liking out of control Kara? She's a lot of fun to write, so I hope so! :) Next chapter: more Karamel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El wakes up and is determined to find a way to get to Kara. Winn thinks he may have an idea of what is happening to them... but is he too late?
> 
> Antis @ me :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you guys are still enjoying the story and love what Conty and I have come up with this time! She's my fave, because we make all of each other's ideas better and this fic is written just to satisfy our headcanon and I'm so delighted so many other people seem to like what we've come up with!
> 
> Things continue to escalate for our heroes, and are we finally going to get some answers for what's happening to them? This chapter continues the plot. Don't worry... payoff is coming :)

              “Mon-El! MON-EL! You’re alive! I thought you were dead! Mon-El! Wake up! Can you hear me!?”

              He heard the words, though they sounded muffled, like they were coming from very far away. But he knew instantly where they came from. _KARA._ She was here, she was with him. But no… because why wasn’t she touching him? Why couldn’t he sense her closeness? Her scent? He instantly panicked as he tried to think, but his head pounded in protest. There was also a painful ringing in his ears, and the brightness of the light blinded him, leaving him temporarily shocked and unable to respond. He had been lying on his side in prone position, a knee thrown over to keep him from rolling to his back, and as the feelings of insecurity and confusion overwhelmed him and his addled mind, he pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them for comfort.

              Kara. He needed Kara. He could hear her voice, hear her desperately calling out his name, but in his confused state, it didn’t make sense. Because she wasn’t here, she wasn’t with him, so how could he be hearing her? Slowly, thankfully, his eyes adjusted to the light. He realized he had been forcefully closing them, his whole face scrunched up as he pushed his eyelids together, trying to block out the pain and the light. With effort, he allowed the muscles of his face to relax and he ever so slowly opened his eyes to look around. Slowly, the room swam into view. He was in a cell in the DEO holding room. He recognized it instantly, having spent a considerable amount of time here when he was being held prisoner after his crash to Earth.

              Suddenly, his mind started moving again, and he realized he had been drugged and thrown in a cell. He wanted to be furious, he wanted to rage, to punch someone, really hard… but instead all he could feel was worry for Kara. But it was worse than worry, it was pure, unfiltered grief and it struck him like a hammer, threatening to break him. Where was she? What happened to her? And then he heard her voice again, his brain finally processing what he was hearing. “Mon-El _please!_ ” She cried, and his head snapped to his left, following the sound of her voice. And then there she was. Kara. And his heart leapt at the sight of her.

              “Kara!” He shouted in relief, springing himself towards the divider. A dull thud marked his impact and he realized how solid this glass was, but he wasn’t going to give up. “Kara!” He called again, his voice breaking and trailing the last syllable as he slammed a fist into the glass uselessly.

              “Mon-El you’re okay!” She cried through a teary smile. Her eyes were red and swollen, like she’d been crying and Mon-El felt a flare of rage at the thought. Someone hurt her and they deserved to be hurt right back. But instead of lashing out in anger, he placed his hands on the glass, wishing beyond hope that he could reach through and hold her. To pull her close to him, embrace her. Love her. Fuck her. He wanted it all. To kiss her tears away softly, to pet her hair and whisper calming, soothing words into her ears and to tear the clothes right off her and take her right here on the DEO floor, hard and raw. He wanted it all, because she was… because she was everything. She was all he ever wanted or needed again. His everything.

              “Kara you’ve been crying-“ was all he could say, his mind fixated on the fact that she was hurting and he was stuck in this damned cell where he couldn’t do anything to help her. He felt his rage rising once again, but he kept it in check, saving it for whoever did this to them. Not for Kara, not for sweet Kara whose eyes were red but shining bluer than comets from the tears and whose cheeks were still wet even now. He was going to kill whoever put him in here. Whoever did that to her.

              “It’s fine—I was, I thought you were dead.” She sniffed, and despite her swollen eyes her face lit up in a smile so bright it set Mon-El’s soul aching. She leaned forward as she finished, placing her hand against his own on the other side of the glass. Mon-El closed his eyes briefly, imagining the touch of her skin on his own, though he opened them quickly, unable to keep his eyes from hers for long.

              “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere without you.” He said seriously, truthfully, hoping to Rao he’d be able to keep his promise. He leaned forward, sighing, missing her touch so badly every ounce of his being ached for it, and he placed his forehead against the glass. He looked down as he did, and Kara made a whimpering noise, ducking down on the other side of the glass, attempting to keep eye contact. He laughed despite the pain of it all, looking at her questioningly. She stood up, her comet-blue eyes not losing their grip on his own eyes as she did. Hers were wide, and they were moving slightly, like they were studying his face.

              “I love your eyes.” She said, almost dreamily, moving her hand to lightly touch the glass by his cheek. “I never thought I’d see them again.” She whispered, a sob taking her at the end, and her eyes were wide as they filled with tears. He held his contact with her gaze as the tears spilled over, and he put his other hand against the glass.

              “Hey, don’t cry. I’m okay.” He said, fighting the rising tide of anger he was feeling for the impenetrable glass between him and the woman he loved. And for whoever put him in this cell.

              “I know, it’s just… Your eyes were closed, and all I thought as I sat there looking at you was that I wanted you to open them. To see them one more time. And now… I can’t stop looking at them. But it’s not enough. I need to be _with_ you, Mon-El.” She replied, her voice becoming more panicked as she went on.

              “I’ll find a way. I’ll get to you.” He promised, knowing it was his only choice. It was that, or die. She nodded vehemently, placing her hands over his, putting her forehead against the glass so he did the same and they stood there for a moment, both of them aching to be with the other, before Kara broke the silence.

              “I love you, Mon-El.” She whispered, and it was like all the air was robbed of his lungs. His head snapped up, and she lifted hers to look him in the eye. Mon-El was staring, intensely, his eyebrows knitted, his expression intense, imperative.

              “Say it again.” He demanded, his senses going wild. _She loved him_. Love! His heart pounded in his ears, he felt lighter on his feet and he wondered if he was learning to fly. But before he got a chance to find out, she smiled and spoke.

              “I love you, Mon-El of Daxam.” She repeated, almost enthusiastically this time. For a moment, Mon-El just let the words wash over him. To savour them. And then it was all too much. He groaned in pleasure as he fell backwards to the floor, a smile splitting his face. She loved him! This was the best day of his life! On the other side of the glass, Kara was laughing with joy. “I love you, you goofus!” She repeated finally, when her laughter died down. Mon-El gazed up at her from the ground, smiling. But then suddenly, he frowned. This… this cage… it just wouldn’t do. Not now. Not now that she loved him. Nothing could stand in his way, nothing could keep them apart.

              Leaping to his feet, Mon-El rolled his shoulders, eyeing Kara on the other side of the glass. He smirked at her as he clenched his fingers into a fist, pulled the fist back, and unleashed it upon the glass with a crashing force. Nothing happened, but that didn’t dampen his spirits. He just smirked again at the beautiful Kryptonian goddess on the other side. “I love you too, Kara Zor-El, daughter of Krypton.” He said, before pulling his fist back beside his head and then unleashing it again in the same spot, this time with even more force. “And I’m coming to get you.” His smile was feral as he punched again and again, always in the same spot.

Kara gasped when he said it, her hand moving to her chest, her breast heaving. And she stood there, smiling like a cat that got the canary, standing back, watching. She was biting her lip, eyeing him with such obvious carnal desire that he almost stopped his punching rhythm. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest, and blood pumping to his cock which now strained against his boxers and sweatpants. “I want you so badly.” Kara moaned, out of nowhere, and he smiled once more, but continued his assault on the window. He thought he was making progress, weakening it minutely with each blow, but weakening it nonetheless.

“You have no idea how much I want you.” He responded, panting a little, his forehead damp with sweat.

“I want to lick that sweat right off you.” She said suddenly, and he felt his cock throb and his knees threatened to buckle. He groaned in response, his lips turning up in a snarl as he started punching harder. Each blow was no longer a dull thud, it was an echoing crash. And then, there was a small crack. Mon-El froze, looking at it, then he lifted his gaze to Kara’s, his eyes wide, eyebrows shooting up, a huge smile pasted across his face. Her eyes were just as excited, but then the temperature of her gaze turned much hotter and she bit her lip and his smile turned dark.

“You are so fucking hot.” She said, swearing uncharacteristically, her hand absentmindedly pulling at the neck of the pyjama shirt that suddenly seemed so warm and cumbersome. Mon-El snarled before unleashing another crashing punch, and the crack grew by a millimeter. “Take your shirt off, I want to watch.” She instructed, her voice a little whiny. Mon-El smiled savagely before pulling the tshirt over his head in a swift motion. His firm, sculpted muscles were glistening with sweat, his chest heaving with his heavy breathing and pounding heart.

“You better get ready.” Mon-El warned darkly, his sly smile predatory as he re-established his punishing rhythm. Wind up, breath, punch. Wind up, breath, punch. The crack was growing, little bit by little bit. Kara visibly swooned at his words, her cheeks turning even pinker, her hand pressing over her breast, pulling lower and lower down her body with her growing need.

“What am I getting ready for?” She asked coyly, like she had hopes for what he might say. Her hand trailed back up over her breast, her fingers playing with the top button of her shirt.

“Everything.” He said, darkly. And Kara smiled, satisfied.

“Good. Because I want it all. All of you.” She said, her teeth biting alluringly at her lip again. Was she trying to kill him? His senses were going wild, his instincts taking over and he snarled, letting out a much more ragged and undisciplined punch than before. With it, a new crack formed, and he smiled wildly in triumph. His adrenaline spiked even higher if that was possible and his body responded too, his cock throbbing painfully as he thought about breaking down the glass wall of the barrier.

Suddenly not able to keep the energy all pent up for a moment longer, he cried out, a wild, unrestrained cry of effort as he put every ounce of strength into his punch, and the crack grew a little more. Kara was watching intently, her smile smug and her gaze penetrating as she enjoyed watching him break down the barrier to get to her. He hoped she knew he would succeed. Nothing could keep him from her right now. Nothing.

And he punched again with all his might, exclaiming with effort as he did, and another crack grew. And Mon-El smiled darkly, wiping the sweat from his brow, ignoring his beating heart. Soon. _Soon_ he’d be together with her again. And everything would be right with the world again. Because she loved him. And that’s all that mattered. All that would ever matter, forever. Kara Zor-El loved him. And he loved her back, with every molecule in his body. And he would fight through heaven or hell to get back to her. A stupid window was nothing. So he wound up, took a deep breath, and punched again with all his might.

 

 

 

 

Winn had been scrolling through ancient Kryptonian and Daxamite texts for almost two hours, trying to keep his mind focused on the words and not of the memory of _the incident._ When he closed his eyes, he still saw hands everywhere, and their kiss that was so passionate he thought they raised the room temperature 100 degrees, and _skin_. So much skin. It wouldn’t have been so bad, had it been anyone else. But it wasn’t. It was Kara. And he loved Mon-El, he did. They had really bonded over the past eight months, and he thought of him as a close friend. So it was nothing against him, but a part of Winn still loved Kara, even after all this time. Yes, the love had transformed over the past year to more of a sisterly, platonic one, but he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit a part of him didn’t hold out just a little hope. He just couldn’t help it.

He’d moved on with Lyra, and truly had strong, powerful feelings for the beautiful, fiery, frustrating alien. But still… Kara Danvers… he had loved her for so long. And now, reading deeper and deeper into Kryptonian and Daxamite history… it was clear that she would never be interested in him. No matter how small the chance already had been, that door was now definitely, permanently closed. Though, as he got used to the idea, he couldn’t help himself but smile at the romance of it all, even if it was truly alarming to anyone that had to bear witness to their… affections. Seriously, they were like wild animals. But, reading what he had read, he did see the beauty in it all. Even if he really did think he’d be scarred for life with what he’d seen.

He had been lost in thought, preparing to take his findings to the team when he was surprised by J’onn, Alex, and Eliza, who had gotten there not long ago. “Have you found anything?” J’onn asked, his deep, commanding voice catching Winn off guard, causing him to jump in his seat, his shoulders rising to his ears as he tensed. He hadn’t even heard them come in. He was glad for the interruption, though, because that meant he no longer had to be alone with his thoughts.

“I’ve got some stuff here that I think is pretty relevant. But how are they?” He asked first, looking at Eliza. After reading up on what they might be going through, he was worried. Because if his suspicions were correct, they might be in trouble before too long.

“Their vitals are getting worse, heart rate is up and core temperatures are rising. Mon-El is still unconscious, I think it may be because of Daxam’s proximity to the sun in relation to Krypton, that the gas is more effective on him” She responded, her mouth returning to a tight line when she finished speaking. She was stressed, very stressed. Winn could tell she had no idea what was happening.

“Well isn’t there something we can do?” Alex asked, stepping forward, her hands planted firmly on her hips. She was so determined. Winn really admired that about her. She, like Kara, had inspired him to be a better, more confident person. To do good. To help people. But in this case, he wasn’t so sure her determination would help, that they could help Kara, and his stomach flipped at the thought.

“Maybe if I knew what was wrong with them, but their toxicology screens came up clean, so they haven’t been drugged. But their cortisol and serotonin levels are all out of balance, so something is wrong. It doesn’t seem like it’s red kryptonite, though that wouldn’t affect Mon-El anyways…”

“Are you sure it isn’t red Kryptonite? Maybe he’s fine and he’s just enjoying it.” Alex asked, interrupting. Winn laughed once before feeling the need to defend his friend, so he stepped in.

“Whoa, Alex, you didn’t see him before she got there. You can ask Vasquez, too, or Dana. He was One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest level crazy in here. He’s affected.” He said, making sure she knew this wasn’t his fault. It was _super_ messed up, but it wasn’t anyone’s fault. Not if he was right.

“But what are they affected by?” J’onn asked, his brows knitted and his expression stern.

“I think I know, but you’re not going to like it.” Winn started, and Alex narrowed her eyes at him.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Pon Farr.” He said, and got blank stares from around the room. “Oh come on, no one here watches Star Trek?” He asked, his voice going up at the end, like he was slightly incredulous, but he didn’t know why he was surprised, with this group. They had no appreciation for the finer side of geek culture.

“Assume we don’t know what… that thing you just said was.” Alex responded, motioning with her hand for him to continue, quickly.

“Ok well it isn’t exactly like Pon Farr, but it’s close enough.” He added.

“No one cares what Fon Parr is, Winn.” J’onn stepped in, and Winn had to restrain himself from correcting him. “Now you think you know what is wrong with them?” He asked, his tone demanding answers. Winn did his best not to jump like he usually did, when he was talked to sternly.

“Umm, well, I could be wrong, but… yes.” He started. “At least, I think I do. There’s a lot of conflicting information between the Kryptonite side and the Daxamite side, but I’ve found references in a few different places from both planets that seem to be describing the same phenomenon.” He explained, scrolling through the text on the screen to show them.

“Phenomenon?” Eliza asked, leaning forward to read the screen, the scientist in her instantly fascinated.

“Will they be okay?” Alex asked, cutting right to the chase as usual.

“Well, that part is less clear…” Winn said awkwardly, trailing off. “That depends.”

“Depends on what?” Alex asked?

“Explain.” J’onn instructed, and Eliza was still bent over the screen, reading. She turned to him, interrupting.

“You found more? Show me.” She demanded, more forcefully than J’onn even, and Winn jumped to comply, opening a Daxamite religious text regarded as a heathen artifact and scrolling to the section he had bookmarked so she could continue reading.

“Okay, so, this seems to be some sort of… mating phenomenon.” Winn started, awkwardly. Alex’s face twisted in disgust.

“Mating? Like an animal? Kara isn’t an animal.” She said, in denial.

“Well they aren’t exactly human, either.” Winn argued, and Alex’s brows furrowed in frustration.

“Continue, Agent Schott.” J’onn urged. Winn scratched the back of his head, looking at the ceiling for a second before he did.

“So there are a few explanations for why this could be happening, depending on which religious text you take it from, but they all have a few similarities. First, it’s extremely rare. There are few surviving records of the old Krypton, before they developed the birthing matrix for artificial creation of life.” Winn started, and Alex and J’onn were looking at him intently, waiting for him to finish. Eliza was still hunched over the computer, scrolling through the information there, but Winn was confident she was competent enough to multitask by listening as she read.

“When it started is hazy, because a lot of the religions were started in protest to the unnatural birth, in what they thought was an abomination to Rao’s plan. So they might be twisting the details to suit their needs…” He continued, and Alex was getting frustrated.

“Enough with the religious anthropology, Winn, they’re getting worse. You didn’t see Kara in that cell. She’s… sick. What is wrong with them? How do we help them? It doesn’t matter why it started.” She interrupted impatiently. At this, Eliza looked up from the computer and ‘tsk’d’ at Alex.

“Alex, sweetie, it always matters why it started. How else are you supposed to understand the whole problem?” She chastised, though sweetly, like any loving mother correcting their child in an educational way.

“Anyways, it has been documented several times on both planets, the Daxamites called it ‘Lovesickness’. There’s one really famous case, though it may have started a war, so the details on that are a little different depending where you read about it.” He continued. “But it always starts the same. A man and a woman fall madly, helplessly in love with each other. And they become lost to the world… until they…”

“Until they what?” Alex asked, urgently.

“Until they successfully mate.” Eliza said, matter of factly, standing up and brushing off the front of her blouse as she did, turning towards the group.

“WHAT?” Alex asked, incredulously. “No. No no no no no.” And she opened her mouth to say more, but Winn interrupted her.

“Let me guess, no?” He asked, and if looks could kill, Winn would be dead and Alex would be guilty of murder.

“Is there any other way?” J’onn asked, as dismayed as the stoic Martian ever got.

“There has to be another way.” Alex echoed. “It’s too soon… she wouldn’t want this.”

“There may be, now that we know what is happening, maybe we could develop some sort of antidote in the lab for them… but I don’t think I’ll have enough time, their heart rates keep rising, an antidote may take days, I don’t even know if we have 24 hours, the way things are progressing.” Eliza said, worried, her mind clearly racing.

“What more do you know, Winn?” J’onn asked, turning back towards him. Winn swallowed deeply, before continuing. This part was a bit heavy, depending on if you believed in the hocus pocus of old dead planets’ subsect religions.

“Well the most detailed descriptions come from this religion on Krypton that formed after natural birth was outlawed and they started creating babies with the birthing matrix. Apparently suddenly there was an increase in cases of the phenomenon, where people would just wake up one day crazy about each other, and it wouldn’t stop until they… until they broke the law and conceived naturally.” Winn said quickly, swallowing deeply before continuing.

“The children were forbidden, but the religion called them gifts from Rao. That those two people were fated to meet and that their child was destined to be born, and would be genetically superior, gifted, meant to be. They said that if two people met that were fated to be together, they would be unbreakably bound and the child would be born or the parents would die. Rao was telling them to be together, and they had to listen or… perish.”

“ _DIE???”_ Alex croaked, her eyes goggled, and she turned back to her mother. “Mom you have to help them.” She begged.

Winn didn’t know if he should continue, but he figured they needed to know all he’d found, so he pressed on. “There was some similar stuff from Daxam, it really cropped up after the birthing matrix was put in place. People that would meet and then not be able to pull themselves away from the other. It caused some major problems on Daxam, what with the latching system, because Pon Farr didn’t care _who_ they were latched to. If it happened, it happened. Most notably it happened to a famous prince in the Gand line, hundreds of years before Mon-El, who forsook everything after meeting a Kryptonian Senator’s daughter visiting Daxam and falling madly in love with her. It’s the only documented case of cross-species Pon-ification.” Winn explained hoping they’d understand the word he’d just made up.

Alex looked horrified at his answer, but luckily Eliza cut in, she was holding her chin and looking thoughtful. “You know, aside from theological answers, there is a biological impetus for why this sort of phenomenon might occur…” She started, walking absentmindedly back and forth in place, willing her thoughts to keep moving. “For one, if natural birth was being denied, basic Darwinian law would explain the development of new ways for life to keep going. Nature always finds a way.” She said, pausing, before continuing. “If a pair were to meet that were perfectly genetically compatible so as to create the ideal offspring, then it could trigger a reaction in their neuroprocessing centers and an imbalance in neurochemicals like I observed in their bloodwork, to biologically _urge_ them to be together…” She trailed off, sitting down in front of the computer in Winn’s seat, her brows knit in concentration.

“And what happens if they don’t?” J’onn asked.

“The outlook doesn’t look great, based on the texts…” Winn answered, sadly.

“So, what, we’re supposed to just let them go at it like crazy rabbits? And then what? They’ll wake up and regret everything and Mon-El has no consequences, but Kara is stuck with the result?” Alex asked, angrily. Winn didn’t blame her for being frustrated, he understood. He was, too. He wasn’t ready to see his friend with a baby, just yet. Or, maybe he was, but this isn’t how he had imagined it happening.

“I don’t know.” He answered, shrugging.

“How long do we have to figure out an antidote?” J’onn asked. “That should be our primary focus.” He added, decisively. Winn nodded his head at the idea of the antidote, before he realized the Martian had been asking him directly for an answer.

“Oh, how long? It’s hard to tell… because as far as I can read, it never got to… this level. It was a more gradual thing, and they never lost control like we’re seeing with these two. Something here is different…” And then it hit him. His head snapped up and he wondered if they could see the lightbulb shining above his head. At the same instant, Eliza’s head snapped up too, her eyes laser focused.

“The yellow sun!” They both said in unison, eyes wide, and Winn turned to J’onn.

“The yellow sun… J’onn, I think the yellow sun is making it worse!” Winn repeated in explanation, his voice excited, his face lighting up. He hadn’t figured out how to fix them, but he may just have bought them the time that they needed.

“Whatever this is, it’s a natural part of their biology, it would be the same under a red sun, but less severe. Whatever is happening to them, it makes sense that it would be enhanced by the radiation of a yellow sun, just like all their other powers. It’s making their symptoms worse but also rushing them towards…” Eliza stopped short, not wanting to continue the thought, but everyone got the point. Death. It was rushing them towards death. There was only one answer. Turn off the yellow sun. Hopefully, that would delay it long enough for them to figure out a solution.

But before Winn could get the words out, they were interrupted by agent Vasquez rushing into the room. “Commander!” She called, coming to an abrupt halt as she looked around the room, panting from having run there, embarrassed to have interrupted, but it was clearly important. “I’m sorry sir!” She added.

“Go ahead, Agent Vasquez.” J’onn instructed, turning and giving her his attention. What was wrong now?

“Sir it’s Mon-El. He woke up and—and I think you better have a look at the security footage.” She answered, looking worried.

Hearing her message, Winn rushed to the computer, flicked his hand up the screen, and tapped a few more times and the security footage popped up. “Uh oh…” He said, not thinking, as he watched the shirtless, sweaty Mon-El, punching the glass about once per second, winding up and releasing in a relentless assault that was obviously working because there were five huge cracks branching out from their point of origin, where he was making contact with his knuckles. For Kara’s part, she was standing there, watching. Her shirt was unbuttoned and her hands wrapped around her body, hugging herself tight, her expression anxious and anticipatory. She had this smile that just… Winn looked away.

“Sir, we have to—“

“Turn on the red sun lamps!” J’onn finished for him, understanding immediately, looking up from the screen at Agent Vasquez. “Immediately!”

“I’ll go!” Alex said, jumping in, and not waiting for a response she ran from the room, headed towards the holding cells on the 5th level.

With Alex’s absence, the room was thrown into silence. Winn, along with everyone else, just turned back to the screen and watched as Mon-El’s fist connected with the glass again and again, another large crack forming before their eyes. Kara clapped in response, and Winn and the rest of the people watching remained in a tense silence, waiting.

“Hurry up, Alex.” Eliza said suddenly, breaking the tension, and Winn nodded emphatically, agreeing, glad for the break to the silence.

“Oh my God, I know, right?” he asked, but no one answered. Instead, they all just turned back to the screen and watched Mon-El continue to wind up, and punch, wind-up, and punch. Again and again. He was getting faster, and the crack was growing bigger by the second. _Hurry up, Alex…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Cliffhanger! haha I'm sorry I hope to be updating super soon! Please let me know what you guys thought and if you're still enjoying it! Your comments give me life and inspire me to write more, quicker. Thanks for encouraging this story along because without you guys it might not be where it's at right now :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has to get to Kara and Mon-El to turn on the Red Sun lamps before it is too late and Mon-El breaks his way through to Kara. Can they hang on long enough for Eliza to develop the antidote?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... here we are! Second to last chapter!!! I hope you guys enjoy this one! Every chapter in this fic are different than the last and I worry about them all but just hope you like it :)

“Come on, damn it, come _on!”_ Alex said impatiently to herself as she waited for the elevator to get there. The time seemed to have dragged to a near standstill and she wondered if she’d made the right decision. But the stairs had to be longer, even with this God-Damned elevator taking forever. They _had_ to.

While she waited, she had nothing to do but think. And damn, she had a lot to think about. Her sister, her _sister…_ She couldn’t believe the situation they were in, the position _Kara_ was in, and she felt so angry and guilt-ridden over the fact that she was helpless to help her. Kara was her sister, it was her job to help her and there was nothing she could do. Bad guys? Alex could do bad guys. She was always game to kick some ass. But Kara’s _life_ was at stake here, and there was no bad guy’s ass to kick and she felt lost without a focus for her anger. Unless you counted Mon-El. But despite Alex desperately wanting a scapegoat for all of this, she couldn’t bring herself to be angry at him.

She had lashed out, just a minute ago, in front of the others, but she had just been looking for somewhere to place her fears. It was the first thing that had crossed her mind, but the more she thought about it the more sure she was that she had been wrong. That wasn’t the reason she didn’t think it would be right to let them… _mate…_ She shuddered at the thought of the word, it was so foreign to her mind she couldn’t help but reject it. But she wasn’t really afraid he’d leave Kara… she’d never seen anyone more in love with another person than he was with Kara. She didn’t doubt that for a second. And his sacrifice of himself to save Kara’s life had cemented her own love of the goofy alien, so she was actually really rooting for the two of them.

So no, her worry wasn’t about him leaving Kara. It was about Kara. What if she changed her mind about Mon-El? She was still young, and they’d only been together a little while, and he had only been on Earth less than a year… Alex hoped she wouldn’t change her mind, but she worried that if she did, and Alex could have stopped her, she’d never stop feeling guilty. She’d actually love for them to go the distance, to be a maid of honour and to dance the funky chicken at the wedding with Maggie, and have a niece or nephew. She’d _love_ that. But… not like this. They weren’t in control of their faculties, they were in no state of mind to be making decisions that would impact their lives forever. Alex _had_ to intervene. She had to make the tough decisions for Kara’s wellbeing, and Kara might be mad now but she’d understand in the long run.

Finally, the ‘ding’ of the elevator rang and Alex quickly got in, pressed the number 5, and started pressing the ‘door close’ button repeatedly, trying to will it to move faster. Alex had just a moment to collect herself before she’d be faced with both angry Aliens this time, though she hoped the red sun lamps would help with that. Hopefully it would allow her to talk some sense into Kara, maybe she’d agree with her, be happy that they could find an antidote. But she had to get to the control panel, first. And it was right in front of the holding cells. She prayed to any available God that she got there in time. That Mon-El hadn’t gotten through. She didn’t want to walk in on… that.

When the elevator stopped, its door opening far too slowly, Alex took one last deep breath. Whatever she saw in there, whatever Kara said, she had to stick to her guns. Kara could thank her later, after they’d developed an antidote and they saved her life. _Then_ Kara and Mon-El could talk about kids. _Christ,_ Mon-El hadn’t even officially moved in with Kara yet! They were going way too fast. Alex had to remember that. No idea when you are drunk is a good idea, even the good ideas. And Kara and Mon-El were basically that hammered friend Alex had to prevent from trying to drive home. She was saving them. _Saving them._ Well, that’s what she told herself.

As soon as the doors were wide enough, Alex slid through them, rushing towards the holding room door. When she got there, she slammed her palm against the scanner on the door and it opened immediately with her security clearance. When she entered the room, her eyes widened as she took it all in. Mon-El was shirtless and glistening with sweat, Kara was now shirtless as well, wearing only her bra, her hands wrapped around herself as she watched. But he was still punching, thank God, though the glass divider looked like a spider web, dozens of cracks now shooting out from the white center that marked the spot he’d been assaulting with his fist. It looked like it could shatter any second.

“Mon-El! STOP!” She screamed, trying to distract him, as she ran into the room, towards the cells to access the control panels. But he didn’t stop. He didn’t even hesitate. He was laser focused, it was as if she wasn’t there. Kara, however, had noticed her arrival.

“STAY OUT OF IT, ALEX!” Kara screamed, rushing the door of her cell, her face a snarling menace. Alex hesitated, scared of this wild animal wearing her sister’s body. She’d never seen Kara look at her with so much anger, not even when she had been affected by the red kryptonite.

“Kara, I have to. You’ll thank me when it’s over.” Alex said, doing her best to keep her voice calm despite feeling anything but. At this Kara just screamed, and Alex tried not to look at her, to focus on tapping through the commands on the panel.

“I’ll NEVER thank you!” She wailed back, then noticing Alex at the control panel her eyes went wide with terror. “No. What are you doing!? No! STOP IT!” She screeched, banging on the door.

“I’m sorry! You’re _sick_ , Kara. Don’t you see that?” Alex asked, stalling, tapping through the commands as she did. Any second now…

“I’m NOT sick! All I need is Mon-El! Why can’t you understand!? All I need is him!?”

Alex paused to look up at her sister, but that was a mistake. What she saw was so pitiful it made her heart break all over again. Maybe all they did need was to be together? Was she doing the wrong thing? “Kara, I…” She started, not knowing what to say. But as she said it, Kara’s face changed. From pitiful to powerful, from heartbroken to menacing. Her mouth twisted into a grimace.

“That’s what I thought.” She spat. “You have _no_ idea how my body is _ACHING_ for him, Alex. This isn’t your decision! I need him inside me, WHY ARE YOU KEEPING US APART!?” She screamed the last words, banging her fists against the glass, and startled Alex back into motion. She had to keep going. She had stopped, transfixed by the possessed mess before her but while she did that, Mon-El was still going. Actually, she thought he might be going faster. She could hear the grinding, cracking noise of the glass. She might only have a few seconds… So she quickly turned back to the control panel. _Almost!_

Seeing Alex go back to the panel, Kara turned from the door to the divider, and Alex could hear her, encouraging Mon-El. “Come on baby! Hurry! Come get me, Mon-El! You _PROMISED_! Oh, fuck, babe, you have no idea how sexy you look, just break the glass, I need you inside me.” She moaned, and Alex peeked up for half a second and instantly regretted it. She didn’t need the image of her sister, horny and half naked, running her hands all over her body… she added that to the list of things that would haunt her after this day. But, that was for a later time. For now, she just had to… _“Fuck it!”_ Kara screamed, interrupting her, and Alex winced, it still was a shock to hear words like that coming out of her sweet, innocent sister. Even if she wasn’t so innocent anymore… “Let me help we have to hurry.” Kara continued, and Alex panicked. Kara was winding up for a huge punch, and then--

Alex hit the last button on the screen, accepting the security code she had entered, and stepped back as the room was bathed in red light. To Alex, there was no change, she didn’t feel any different, except for her eyes needing to adjust to the new dimmer lighting. But it wasn’t herself she was worried about. Had it worked? She looked up. Kara’s fist was still back, like she was ready to punch, but she hesitated. Then she lurched forward, like she was going to be sick. Mon-El continued his barrage on the glass for a few seconds, but his pace was slowing down, and then finally he screamed in pain as his fist connected one last time. He grabbed his wrist with his other hand, pulling it up to his mouth, hunching over. Alex winced. She knew how much it sucked, punching a wall. She had broken a few knuckles over the years when her temper had gotten the better of her.

And for a moment, Alex just stood there, watching the two Aliens, _waiting. Hoping._ This had to work. It just had to.

 

 

Kara lurched forward, her hand shooting out to brace herself against the glass as the room spun around her. What was happening? She had been ready to punch through this damn divider and finally be with Mon-El again. That was all that mattered. She felt like her life depended on it. Why wasn’t she doing that? What had happened? _WHAT HAD ALEX DONE?_ She felt herself weaken and a wave of nausea washed over her, causing her to collapse to her hands and knees, and she couldn’t help but notice the slight pain as she did.

Despite her hazy, pain-addled mind, she could hear Mon-El scream out in agony. And she wanted nothing more than to look up, to help him, but she was still overcome by this strange, nauseating feeling. She felt her heart pounding almost painfully and she moved her hand to clutch it, realizing she wasn’t wearing a shirt. When did she take her shirt off? What was _happening_!? “K-Kara—“ She heard Mon-El stutter, his voice weak sounding. This was enough to give her the strength, and she looked up, finally, and saw him. He was crawled up against the divider, clutching a swollen hand to his chest, his other hand pressed up against the glass, his eyes were wide with worry and connected with hers immediately.

She crawled over to him, pulling herself up and pressing herself against the glass, feeling overwhelmed by the pain, the aching _need_ for him that hadn’t gone away, and by the new sensations that were now taking over her. Whatever Alex had done. Her heart was pounding, she felt hot, and she had begun to sweat. And that’s when she realized… the room… the light. Red sun. That’s what this was. That’s why she was suddenly able to think in words again, and logic was returning. It was also the reason she was suddenly feeling so much more pain, why she felt so weak. But one thing hadn’t changed.

“I’m ok, baby.” She cooed, though she felt far from it. Because she wasn’t ok. She was… and she paused, to assess what she was feeling. The all-consuming rage that had taken over her since waking up was ebbing away, and it was replaced by a horrible, hollow, empty feeling. She wasn’t angry anymore, she was distraught. Bereft. Whatever Alex had done with the red sun lamps, it hadn’t dampened Kara’s feelings for Mon-El, it had only made them clearer. She needed him, she needed him like she needed air and light and food and sleep. He was an imperative. Maybe… just maybe… she could articulate that now.

“Kara, I feel—are you sure you’re okay?” Mon-El asked, his voice hoarse and weak.

“Actually… I don’t think so.” She answered truthfully, though she hadn’t meant to. Admitting weakness was something she just didn’t usually do, even to herself. But she really, truly, felt like something was very wrong. And she loved and trusted Mon-El, she should tell him the truth. She wasn’t okay. She was burning up, her heart was pounding, she felt nauseous. She was suddenly a little scared, though she did her best to stamp it down immediately. She was the girl of steel. She didn’t get scared.

“Neither am I.” He croaked, and he held up his injured hand a little to show her. And suddenly, Kara had had enough. Enough of being locked up, enough of seeing the man she loved in pain and not being able to hold him, enough of whatever was wrong with them. She needed answers. But more importantly, she needed a solution.

“Alex?” She called, turning her head away from Mon-El and feeling instantly stricken the moment she did.

“Kara!” Alex called back, she was pressed up against the outside of the cell door, both her expression and her voice plainly giving away her worry. “Kara, are you—“

“—Okay? No, I’m not. Neither is Mon-El.” Kara interrupted, finishing for her. Her voice became a little stronger as she spoke, the nausea dissipating just a little as she focused her mind on her sister. On getting answers. On getting out of here.

“I’m so sorry Kara, I—“ Alex said apologetically, but she faltered, not knowing how to finish.

“Have we been drugged?” Kara asked. Because she felt like she had been drugged.

“Well, not exactly…” Alex trailed.

“Then what is it?” Mon-El asked, and Kara looked back to him and felt her heartrate slow just a little as she saw his face again. Maybe if she could touch him, it would slow even more? Maybe if he was _inside_ of her, she would be totally better? She briefly had this irrational idea that being kept apart was killing them, but that was just crazy.

“It’s… it’s… we don’t know for sure…” Alex fumbled for an explanation, and Kara found herself getting very frustrated with her sister. She was the one keeping them apart, she just knew it.

“You know.” Kara stated, firmly, not even a question. Even running a raging fever, Kara could read Alex like a book. “Just tell us, Alex. Tell me. Tell me why you are keeping us apart.”

“I think you should tell them, Alex. They deserve to know.” Winn added, entering the room and overhearing the last part of their conversation. Then, in explanation, he added, “Eliza sent me down to monitor them while she worked in the lab.”

“Yes, we deserve to know.” Mon-El agreed, sitting up a little. Kara nodded, and as she did a bead of sweat flew off the tip of her nose.

Alex was frustrated, her hands going to her hair and tugging at the roots. She groaned before nodding her head in agreement. “You’re sick. But don’t worry, we’re working on an antidote.” She said, but she was leaving something out. Kara could tell.

“How long will that take?” Mon-El asked, cutting in. “Kara will be ok?” He added, urgently.

“Well, we don’t know.” Alex answered.

“How long do we have?” Kara asked.

“That’s not exactly clear. More time now that we have the red sun lamps going, hopefully.” Winn answered, his voice sad. He sounded… defeated. He didn’t believe the antidote would work. Or it wouldn’t be done in time. Kara could tell.

“Alex, tell me what is wrong with us.” Kara demanded, suddenly. She even went to the great effort of standing up, though every joint protested and her head swam as she stood, stars floating in her vision. She realized as she was doing it that she was still wearing only her bra, and she felt embarrassed for a moment in front of Winn, though she couldn’t bear the thought of putting on that hot flannel at this point. She would sweat though it in about 5 seconds. So she put the thought aside and pressed forward. “Tell me.” She repeated.

“Winn can explain it better.” Alex replied sheepishly.

“I want you to explain it.”

Alex hesitated. She was clearly uncomfortable with this. Kara didn’t care. “It’s something that sometimes happens back… on Krypton. Or Daxam. It’s happened to you guys and we’re figuring it out.” She answered, and despite the red sun Kara felt her temper flare.

“Alex are you _trying_ to piss me off? It feels like I’m _dying_ , excuse me for wanting to know what is wrong with me. And why are you keeping me from Mon-El? This can’t be constitutional. We’ve done nothing wrong!”

“You punched J’onn across the room.” Alex replied, deadpan.

“Mon-El has done nothing wrong!” Kara retorted, not missing a beat.

“I’m not trying to piss you off, Kara… it’s just… I can’t get my head around it.”

“Please—Alex—Tell us. I’m worried about her. All I want to do is hold her. What is wrong with us? If I’m dying I want to be with her.” Mon-El cut in, his tone urgent. He was dripping in sweat, his skin pale and his eyes dark. Had all that just happened in a matter of moments? How bad did Kara look? Actually, she didn’t want to know.

Alex winced. “Fine. If you believe stupid old religious mumbo-jumbo, you’re kind of like… soulmates. But according to mom, you’re the product of evolution trying to reject the birthing matrix. It’s all just, chemicals, Kara. Chemicals in your brain. You and Mon-El are just genetically compatible and your brains are full of crazy chemicals making you act… _insane._ And nothing you say or think right now can be trusted because the chemicals are making you crazy and I feel _awful_ but if I don’t protect you, you’re going to do something you’re going to regret _._ You don’t understand how badly I’m feeling right now but you have to believe me I have your best interests at heart.” Alex said, quicker than normal, dumping the words on them. Her brows were knit worriedly.

Kara paused. _What?_ She tried to wrap her mind around what Alex just said, but her mind just kept going back to one word. Soulmates. _Soulmates._ Yes. It made so much sense… religious, biological, Kara didn’t care what the reason was. They were soulmates. Of course they were. Even if they weren’t really, that’s what they were. It was the perfect explanation. “We—“ Kara said, stuttering, not finishing her thought. How could she put to words the feeling she was having in her core… it was like fireworks were going off. _Soulmates._

But then she frowned. Wait. But Alex’s story didn’t explain… “But why are we sick?” Mon-El asked, before she got a chance to, and Kara looked at him. Had he been reading her mind? Was that something they could do now? That seemed like something soulmates should be able to do. The more she thought about it, the more excited she was getting, and the more excited she got, the more _excited_ she got. She felt another wave of the delicious and yet agonizing urge blossom from her core, and she felt herself getting wetter. Fuck, she needed him. Fuck this cage. Fuck these rules. Fuck the fact that Kara never normally said the word fuck. She needed her man. They were soulmates. How dare these people try to keep them apart?

“You’re… the chemicals in your brain want you to… to… procreate.” Alex said the last word with disgust and Kara felt a swell of anger rise within her. Why would anything that she and Mon-El could… _procreate_ … be worthy of her disgust? Sure, the whole thing was crazy. Without the impact of the yellow sun, Kara could clearly see and understand the outrageousness of the situation. And yet, they were still in the situation. It had to be dealt with. Because if she was reading the room right…

“And if we don’t… we die?” Kara asked, wanting to clarify her intuition was correct. The look on Alex’s face was all the answer she needed.

“No, because we’re going to find an antidote.”

“Alex, just let us be together.” Kara said suddenly. Why should they sit here, in agony, waiting for a cure when they could just be together? Was a baby really such a bad thing? A perfect little mix of herself and Mon-El… why would that be such a terrible thing? Maybe she’d have brown hair, like him? Did she just call the baby that didn’t exist a she?

“You’re like a drunk asking for their keys, Kara. I just can’t.”

“Alex, let me out. Look at my eyes. I’m sick, but I’m not crazy. I’m telling you, under full control of my thoughts… Let. Me. Out. You can’t keep me, not if you ever want me to help you again. The DEO. All of it. I’ll go rogue. You think I’d work for you after you kept me locked up against my will?” Kara threatened.

“You don’t mean that.” Winn cut in, anxiously. He seemed uncomfortable with the situation. And then Kara remembered her earlier thought. That he didn’t believe they’d find an antidote. That meant he thought they were going to die. Surely he would think a _possible_ baby would be better than that? Just a _possible_ baby! That’s all it was! Not the end of the world. Just a little, bitty baby that didn’t even exist yet. A plan started turning in the back of her mind. She needed to get Winn alone. Alex needed to leave.

“She does.” Mon-El cut in, looking at Kara, puffing out his chest in an attempt to look less frail. “I—I do, too. That’s it. No more DEO. Noooo more Mon-El and the DEO. We’re over. Donesies. Finito.” He punctuated each word with a tap on the glass and a cocky wobble of his head, and Kara smiled, her body filling with warmth. That was the man she loved. The man she wanted. The man she wanted from now until forever.

“Whoa—buddy—don’t… we’re going to figure this out.” Winn responded, his face fallen into a worried frown.

“Kara, just give us a little time to work on a solution. Wouldn’t you rather do this on your own time? We’re not going to let anything bad happen to you. Please, just trust us. Mom will find a cure. She will. We will fix this.” Alex begged for Kara to see her point, but the ailing Kryptonian rejected it outright. With her faculties of logic still intact, Kara could somewhat see her point. She could actually understand where Alex was coming from, but she simply didn’t agree. This wasn’t Alex’s call to make. She was making decisions for Kara’s body that she didn’t understand fully. That wasn’t right. Hadn’t Kara earned a little trust? And the longer they stayed there talking, the more crazy Kara felt. The boiling desire was rising up inside her, and she felt like a firework with a lit fuse. She was ready to go off at any second. She needed Mon-El, she needed him badly. At the thought, she felt her heart speed up, and a shot of pain lanced through it. She clutched her chest and looked up at Alex.

“Alex—“ She croaked. “Alex, please. This isn’t just chemicals. This is love. I love him, Alex. I love him so much it hurts. I’m hurting, can’t you see?” She said, willing the truth to ooze from every word she said. She needed Alex to believe her. Now, for the next part, she needed Alex to believe her too. But this was where her plan came in. To get rid of Alex. Now it was time to clear the room. So she continued. “But it’s more than that… I _need_ him. I need to taste him, Alex, to touch him, to fuck him. I need him _inside_ me, Alex, there’s no way you could understand how much, I need it so bad I feel like my heart is going to explode if he doesn’t fill me this second. Please, Alex, _please_ understand this is hurting me. You have to let him fuck me, I need him to fill—“

“DAMN IT, Kara I love it when you talk dirty.” Mon-El cut in, his voice out of breath, his body pressed against the glass divider. Kara turned her attention away from Alex to the sexy Daxamite that held her heart. And every other part of her. And there was one part in particular that was aching like crazy right now. Just dying with need to be filled, to be touched, to be tasted. Kara knew it was wrong to be having these feelings in front of other people, but she just didn’t care. Not anymore.

“I guess I’m just a dirty girl…” She said innocently, and Mon-El growled in response before mock-sobbing a few times, like he was so turned on he was in pain. He reached down and grabbed himself over his pants, and squeezed, his eyes shutting tight as he tried to tame his desires.

“Fuck, Kara, I—“ He started.

“Okay! Winn, I think you got this?” Alex interrupted, extremely uncomfortable, and Kara smirked. “I’m gonna—Mom wanted my help…” She trailed off. Winn looked like he’d seen a ghost.

“Really? You gotta go? Already?” He asked, his biggest puppy dog face begging Alex not to leave him alone.

“Yeah, I… forgot my… badge.” She replied, her eyes shifting guiltily.

“Oh, your badge, huh? I thought Eliza needed you?” Winn asked, his tone injured and accusatory. But Alex was already backing out of the room, shrugging apologetically at Winn as she did. “You’ve got this, Winn! Kara, Mon-El, you’re going to be okay. Come get me if they get worse!” She called to Winn, and she had made it all the way to the door. She was running away, just like Kara thought she would, and Kara smiled darkly at her victory. And then Alex turned to go, her badge flapping at her hip as she did, and then she ran out the door as quickly as she could.

Winn just stood there, stunned, staring at the door like Alex might come back. “Worse?” He asked out loud, like Alex could still hear him. “Worse than _this?_ ” And he turned slowly, surreptitiously, back to face the two aliens. Kara eyed him, tried to come up with a plan. But her plan-making skills were severely declining the longer she stood there. She was doing her best to ignore it, but the room was gently spinning around her, and she felt like her skin might melt off, she was so hot. And then there was the pounding heart that she was afraid might burst at any minute. Actually, come to think of it, she really needed to sit down.

“Kara? Kara are you okay?” Mon-El was asking, his voice urgent. She was wobbling, and must have looked like she was going to fall.

“I’m…” She answered, not able to find anymore words at the moment.

“Sit down, Kara.” Winn urged, he had run forward, toward the cell. His hands were out like he wanted to do something, but he didn’t know what. “Please, just… you need to rest while they research the cure.” He said, and his voice was agonized. He wanted to help. Kara knew one way he could. But she was going to have to be delicate with it.

“Did—Did they ever find a cure on Krypton?” She asked, her voice weak, and she shot him her biggest, bluest, most pitiful eyes. She saw his widen before they shifted away from hers. So that was a no, then.

“Not… that I found out.” He admitted, raising one hand to scratch the back of his head.

Kara nodded, knowingly. “You don’t think they’re going to be able to make an antidote.” She said, not asking. Telling. His expression at her words was his admission of guilt.

“I didn’t say that. Eliza thinks she can.” He replied, and Kara narrowed her eyes at him. _Liar._ “You just have to rest… give her as much time as you can. Getting upset, it’s not helping.” He added, and she could tell how worried he was about her, about _them_ , and even in her current state, it did warm her pounding heart just a little.

“Winn, buddy. Pal. _Bro._ ” Mon-El was saying, trying to muster up some of his natural charm. Even near death, he oozed charisma. And Kara wanted nothing more than to be with him. Just hearing his voice, it was like there was a tuning rod deep within her and his voice just… _hits_ it, just right. Like they were perfectly tuned for each other. “You’ve got to let us out. We’re alone now. No one has to know.” He was leaning forward against his cell’s door, doing his best to stand steady but Kara could see him wobbling.

“Dude, you know I can’t…” He replied weakly.

“Don’t _dude_ me if you’re not going to help me!” Mon-El responded, his anger rising with each word. “Because, _dude_ , when I get out of here, I’m going to—“

“No… Mon-El, it’s no use.” Kara cut him off, though she’d be lying if she wasn’t a little turned on by watching him behave so aggressively. _Rao_ , she wanted him. “He’s too afraid of getting in trouble. Even if he knows it’s going to kill us.” She said to Mon-El, one eye on Winn who opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, then closed it.

“Kara, that’s—“

“Completely true.” Mon-El spat at Winn, his brows knit in anger. When he looked back at Kara his face softened, his love poured through his eyes, but it turned to ice the moment he turned back to Winn. “You’ve made her sad, Winn. And I can’t hold her and make it better. So if you’re not going to help us, just leave us alone. If we’re going to die, I want to spend every second of my life with Kara and I don’t want to waste another one on you.” He glowered at his former friend, before turning back to Kara, his legs folding up beneath him as he lowered himself down to her level. “It’s okay, babe. It’s going to be okay.” He said, holding his good hand up to the window. Kara smiled at him, despite all the pain and fear and frustration.

“I love you, Mon-El.” She whispered, placing her sweaty palm against his own.

“With everything I have.” He agreed, and the two of them leaned against the glass, and Kara realized if she didn’t touch his skin soon, if she didn’t smell his scent, if she didn’t taste him… she’d either lose her mind or lose her life. She didn’t have enough time for an antidote. She just hoped her plan would work.

 

 

 

About an hour had passed, and Winn hadn’t heard anything back from Eliza or Alex. Alex, it seemed, had to do everything and be everywhere except in this holding room. Really convenient, Winn thought. J’onn had shown up briefly, but had to leave shortly after arriving. Apparently their minds were too much for him to handle. Winn didn’t know exactly what he had meant. Too much? J’onn wouldn’t tell him, however. He just left, telling Winn to keep up the good work and to report any changes, though Winn thought he sounded off, like something he’d seen had troubled him.

And so, with that troubling though to haunt him, Winn was left alone with them again. And it was hard, for more reasons than one. Was it hard, hearing them talk dirty to each other through the glass? Yes, yes it was. But that wasn’t the hardest part. No, much worse was that he was basically watching two of his best friends _die_ before his eyes. He could barely even look at them. Mon-El looked like a corpse. He could be screen ready for Walking Dead, no make-up needed. And Kara looked like her head was about to spin around 360 degrees at any second. They were drenched in sweat, and looked as frail as his great grandmama Ursula did after her hip replacement surgery. His stomach dropped every time he saw them. He knew they didn’t have much time. The yellow sun had brought them too far, he didn’t know if the red sun lamps would buy them enough time to find a cure, if a cure even existed.

He’d been feeling guiltier and guiltier as time went by, his mind wouldn’t stop racing. Were they doing the right thing? Well, _no._ No they weren’t. He was now quite sure of that. There’s no way that inflicting _this_ on two people when there was a known cure was the correct thing to do. And he knew this wasn’t… comfortable… for anyone one involved, least of all Kara or Mon-El, but he didn’t think they were doing the right thing. Forcing them to be apart when it caused them pain, and they _knew_ this was a normal (albeit weird and extremely rare) part of being an alien, it just… it felt like they were interfering with nature. As hard as it was to hear the girl he had lusted after for years tell his close friend all the things she wanted to do with his… well sure, yeah, it was definitely uncomfortable. But sometimes things were uncomfortable. Keeping them apart to make Alex, and J’onn, and Eliza, and himself more comfortable was just… wrong. It was just wrong.

That being said, he was terrified of Alex. J’onn too. But Alex… he wouldn’t dare cross her. Not when it came to her sister. So he was going to toe the line. As much as he disagreed, this wasn’t his call. So here he sat, watching the two dying aliens whisper sweet nothings to each other through the glass. Except there wasn’t anything _sweet_ about what they were saying. And then, suddenly, Kara fell over and Mon-El shouted. “WINN!!!”

Winn rushed to the side of the cell. Kara was collapsed, her chest was heaving, she looked like she was having a seizure. “Winn! You have to help her!” Mon-El cried, his voice anguished. His eyes were wide with panic. “Kara, Kara please don’t—please hang in there!” He sobbed. Winn was frozen. What did he do? And then his mind snapped into action. He ran back to where he was sitting, grabbed the water bottle he’d barely touched, and ran back to the cell. All the while, Mon-El sobbed from his cell, repeating Kara’s name, begging Winn to help again and again.

Without hesitating, Winn punched the code on the key pad and the door to Kara’s cell opened with a ‘hiss’ of the air lock. The room was cool, and yet when he rushed to kneel at Kara’s side, he could feel the heat radiating off of her from a foot away. She was still shaking at random intervals, completely unresponsive. “Kara!” He called, lifting her up with one hand. She was so sweaty, it was hard to get a grip. “Kara wake up!” He begged her, cradling her in his arms, looking down at her, then up at Mon-El on the other side of the divider. He looked like his entire world was shattering before his eyes. No. This wasn’t it. This was too soon.

“HELP HER!” Mon-El screamed, beating on the glass with both fists, his injury forgotten in his grief and terror. Winn’s eyes went wide and he almost froze, but then his mouth opened as he remembered. The water bottle. He grabbed it with his free hand held it up to open the cap with his teeth. He spat the lid aside. He needed to cool her down. She was so hot, her brain was probably cooking without the benefit of the yellow sun to boost her strength. Without hesitation, he upended the bottle over her head, allowing the cool water to flow down her head and over her face.

At first it did nothing, but when he splashed her a second time, she sputtered a little, her eyes fluttering. “Kara!” He called, his relief so great he couldn’t contain his smile. “Mon-El, she’s okay!” He told his friend, looking up at him briefly before turning back to her and splashing her again. This time, her eyes fluttered open.

“W—“ *cough* “Winn.” She whispered, her voice so faint he could barely hear it.

“I’ve got you Kara, you’re going to be okay.” He said, not knowing if it were the truth. What was the right thing to say in this situation, though? What was the right thing to _do?_

“I need—“ She started before coughing again. “I need him. Please.” She whimpered, and Winn bit his lip, his eyes shooting nervously up at Mon-El. “I’ll feel better if he’s with me.” She added, and Winn felt a pang in his heart. And the problem was, after all the reading and research he’d done, he believed her. He did think that it might help, that she might die if she wasn’t allowed some contact with him. And that’s what he’d tell J’onn, when he gets written up about this tomorrow. He just hoped Alex wouldn’t kill him.

“Please, Winn.” Mon-El begged, and Winn narrowed his eyes at him. He was frail. So frail. Frail enough that under this red sun, Winn thought he’d actually be able to take him. And Kara wasn’t posing a threat to anybody right now… And he had his taser, he’d have it turned on and ready… the thoughts turned quickly in Winn’s mind as he assessed the situation. No, he could handle this. He decided all at once. He had to make a call, and there was no time to check with the others.

With a little hesitation, he sharply nodded his head, but then he pointed at Mon-El. “Okay. But you have to promise to be good! You can’t do anything but touch her, you understand? Just comfort her, keep her safe. Got it? Don’t make me use this!” He said, waving his taser at the infirmed Daxamite. Mon-El’s face was one of pure relief and thankfulness.

“Yes-YES, Winn, thank you!” Mon-El sputtered, overjoyed, as Winn carefully laid Kara down and got up to go open Mon-El’s cell.

Before pressing the last button that would free him, Winn paused and looked up at him one last time. “Remember, you don’t have your strength. You don’t want me to have to hurt you.” And Mon-El nodded as enthusiastically as his frail frame would allow, and it made Winn feel good about this decision. Yes. He could handle this. This was the right call. He was breaking orders, but it was the right call. He just had to keep telling himself that. And with that, he pressed the button, and Mon-El’s cell opened.

He stumbled out past Winn, a hand brushing past Winn’s back in gratitude as he passed, and headed straight towards the dying Kryptonian. “Kara.” Mon-El sobbed, looking down at her crumpled form. Then he knelt, his body folding over hers. “Kara wake up!” He called, panic returning to his voice. Then he looked up at Winn. “Winn, something’s wrong! I don’t think she’s breathing!” He choked out, his eyes wide and red, brimming with tears. “Help me, please!” He cried, bending back over Kara, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

Without thinking, Winn rushed into the cell. And that’s when things got a little hazy. What happened next was hard to say, it all happened so fast. Winn would find, when he was later filling out the incident report, that he didn’t have a very good answer about _how_ he ended up in the cell, locked inside, alone. Or how they escaped. But did the _how_ really matter that much? It happened. That’s what mattered. Somehow, it happened. Who was to say whose fault was whose?

Winn supposed Kara had been playing him, based on her marked recovery when they were outside of the cell together. She still looked rough, but much better than she had when she was passed out on the floor. And she looked… satisfied. He didn’t know if Mon-El had been in on it, he had thought that his terror had seemed genuine, and he didn’t know when Kara would have been able to explain her plan to him, but again, he supposed it didn’t matter. What mattered that he was locked inside the cell, and Kara and Mon-El were on the other side, making out like a pair of horny teenagers. And J’onn was going to be _pissed._ And he didn’t even want to think of Alex.

“Come on you guys, that’s—that’s enough. Time to let me out.” He tried again to no avail. Though this time, Kara’s eye peeked up at him from her passionate kiss with Mon-El. Winn was trying not to watch them, but it was really, _really_ hard. They were _right_ there, and whatever was happening between them, it was… intense. Really, really intense. It was like if they broke their kiss they would die, and he almost didn’t even want to interrupt.

After a long while, Kara slowly, painfully it seemed, pulled herself away from Mon-El and turned back to Winn. “I’m sorry Winn.” She said, panting. Her mouth was swollen and wet, her body sweaty and she was wearing nothing but her pyjama pants and a turquoise bra. He forced himself to look her straight in the eye, and nowhere else. Though he had seen more than he should today by no fault of his own, he wasn’t going out of his way to look at another guy’s girl. Or just a girl in general that didn’t want him looking at her.

“I’m gonna be in so much trouble.” He sighed.

“Yeah. But I think you understand.” She replied, and she smiled as Mon-El snaked his arms around her, hugging her close to him. He pushed his face into the nook of her shoulder and her neck, breathing deeply with contentment.

“Yeah, thanks Dude. Owe you one.” Mon-El added, leaning his chin over Kara’s shoulder and smiling at Winn. He pulled a hand off her to point at Winn briefly before returning to her skin.

“You better get out of here or they’ll get you.” Winn said, hoping no one from the DEO could hear him, and trying to get them back on track because they were getting lost in each other’s gaze again and any second they were going to start making out again, Winn just knew it. And Kara nodded.

“Right.” She said, snapping herself out of it. “Thanks again, Winn.” She said, before she started tapping through the control panel on the cell. After a few seconds, the red sun lamps were turned off, and the regular lights filled the holding room once again. Winn watched, anxiously, waiting for what came next.

It took a few moments, but the change was almost instant. Both aliens had the colour return to their skin, their eyes brightened, and their strength returned. He watched as Kara’s pupils dilated wide to two dark pools, and reason and logic began to leave her. Quickly, quicker than he thought, the animals returned before his eyes.

“That’s better.” Mon-El said, smiling menacingly, rolling his shoulders and stretching his neck. “Hooooo!” He called, completely amped up.

“Fuck yes.” Kara groaned.

“Come here, baby.” Mon-El said, pulling Kara towards him. And they kissed, and it escalated quickly. Way too quickly. They were wild, and Winn was worried they would do it right here, in front of him, and he’d have nowhere to go. That was the way things would head, if they kept going like this…

“GUYS!” Winn screamed, trying to get their attention. Nothing. “GUYS STOP! WAIT!” He tried again, and this time, Kara looked at him, angry, like if he hadn’t been on this side of the glass, safe, he’d be very hurt right now. But that was fine. He had her attention. “Kara, you have to listen to me. Get out of here. You have to go before someone sees you escaped!” Winn said, half to help them, half to spare himself from having to witness… that.

Luckily, thankfully, they listened. And with one final glare, Kara grunted, nodding decisively, and she grabbed Mon-El and flew out of the holding room so fast, Winn couldn’t see them. And then suddenly, he was alone. Blissfully, terrifyingly alone. He took a deep breath before turning and heading towards the bench at the back of the cell. He sat down, sighing as he did, and he wondered who would find him and kill him first: J’onn, or Alex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so THAT happened! This sets up our endgame for this fic: one more chapter! Thanks so much for sticking with me and continuing to read and I hope you guys continue to like it! Please let me know what you thought, your comments are so motivating and so SO appreciated! And thanks as always to my boo @contygold86 for always being there to bounce ideas off of! My partner in crime :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon-El have escaped the DEO, but they're running out of time. As the story concludes, will they find the release they need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, wow. The last chapter. I feel so connected to this story I'm so sad to see it end! I hope you guys love this! As always a huge shout out to my babe Conty. This fic only exists because of our in depth conversations and tangential headcanon sessions, and her initial desire to see a fic about an out of control kara and Mon-El. 
> 
> I hope you guys really enjoy this, thanks for all your comments and kudos and support during the writing process! I appreciate every single one of you for helping get me to a place where I can upload the final chapter :)

              “Gone?” J’onn asked, caught off guard. Alex had come barging into the lab, interrupting his discussion with Eliza, which hadn’t been going well to begin with. And now this. As the last surviving Green Martian and leader of the DEO, he had been through a lot in his life, and it took a lot to rattle him. But this… this was threatening to rattle him. And he didn’t like it. “What do you mean they’re _gone_?” He clarified. Maybe he had heard wrong.

              “I mean they’re _gone!”_ Alex repeated, and he could hear the suppressed panic under her outwardly obvious anger. He didn’t blame her for shouting, even if he was her commanding officer. He wasn’t the shouting type, normally, he tended to lean towards a menacing sternness, but in this case he felt a little like shouting too. What on Earth did she mean, _they were gone_?

              “Explain.” He commanded, turning towards her and giving her his full attention. Eliza had gotten up from her computer as well, the first time in hours.

              “I just went down to check on Winn, and I found him, but Kara and Mon-El were already gone.” She responded, her frustration and desperation abundantly clear.

              “Where did you find Agent Schott?” He asked, trying to understand how this could have happened. With the Red Sun it shouldn’t have been possible, they shouldn’t have had the strength. And he knew Winn wouldn’t have blatantly disobeyed orders and let them out. Or, he hoped. There was that one incident with Lyra…

              “He was locked in the cell.” She replied, derision dripping from her voice.

              “And where is he now?” J’onn asked, wanting some answers. Alex’s eyes shifted at this, and J’onn’s brows knitted in suspicion.

              “He’s locked in the cell.” She shrugged, sheepishly. She was holding back a smile and J’onn had to hold back a snort of laughter. He couldn’t laugh at things that broke DEO protocol, though. Not as commanding officer.

              “Agent Danvers!” He reprimanded, doing his duty, and she had the respect to look contrite.

              “Sorry, sir.” She replied, though J’onn didn’t have to be a mind reader to know she didn’t mean it. As if to punctuate his thought, she continued. “I could have killed him, though, so it seemed like a better alternative.”

              “What happened?” He asked, though the _why_ didn’t matter so much at this point. They were already gone, and there wasn’t anything they could do about that now. But he needed to know if Winn had blatantly disregarded orders.

              “The idiot let them out.” Alex answered, but at J’onn’s commanding silent stare, she continued. “Kara tricked him.” She added, shrugging and shaking her head. “But he’s still an idiot.” J’onn tapped into her mind unintentionally, she was projecting so hard he couldn’t help it, and found her forcefully denying the logical part of her mind that understood Winn’s actions and was actually relieved they were gone, instead focusing on the overwhelming fear and anxiety she had for her sister’s wellbeing, and anger at the situation in general.

              “Oh, well that explains it.” Eliza piped in, and J’onn nodded. When Kara put her mind to something, she could be quite… devious. She had only just recently managed to somehow trick a Fifth Dimensional being into saying his own name backwards, banishing him from Earth and saving the day yet again. He supposed in light of that knowledge, he would limit the amount of backlash he served Winn for this… error in judgement. Perhaps he’d have him fill out subsection 5-B with his incident form, rather than subsection 6-A that would have had him filling out forms until his hands cramped and the day turned to night and back again. That had been J’onn’s original devious plan, his ultimate payback. Paperwork. But maybe he reacted too quickly. Internally, he chastised himself for jumping to conclusions.

              “You have no idea how convincing she can be, when she puts her mind to it.” Eliza added, laughing in a loving way.

              “ _Mom!_ ” Alex said, outraged, sounding much younger than she was. “How can you smile right now?” She asked, her voice cracking a little. And she really wanted to know. She wanted to feel better, to understand how to let go of her fear and anger over the situation. J’onn could feel the good intentions rolling off of her, but she didn’t know how to reconcile her instinct to protect her sister with her failure to do so today.

              “Because I love my daughter and she makes me laugh, Alex.” Eliza replied, her expression softening as she looked at her eldest. “Sweetheart, try to calm yourself. There’s nothing we can do now.”

              “We can go after them, find them. Wherever they are. Those red sun grenades worked, we can hit them with those and—“

              “Alex, no.” J’onn cut her off, using her first name instead of ‘Agent Danvers’ to soften the blow. He understood what she was doing, but he had to put his foot down. Enough was enough.

              She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes were wide as she looked at him, her mouth open a little in confusion. “Well then what do we do?” She asked, and he felt the genuine confusion behind the words.

              “Nothing.” He replied.

              “ _Nothing?_ ” She echoed back in question, her eyes horrified. “What do you mean we do _nothing_?”

              “I mean there is nothing we can do.” He explained. “Alex, you know I care deeply for Kara, and that’s why I did what I did, and I take full responsibility for the decision to incarcerate them and pursue a cure. I thought it was the right thing to do. But it was crossing a line, and you have to know that too. Kara and Mon-El aren’t criminals, and we have no right to pursue them at this point. Restraining them after Kara assaulted me was one thing, but tracking them down like enemies is another.”

              “But this isn’t what she’d want. She’d want a _choice._ ” Alex replied, but J’onn could feel the relief breaking through all of her tension. By taking the choice away from her, J’onn could help her accept the situation for what it was. She only wanted what was best for Kara, after all.

              “I’m sure this isn’t the way she planned it, but she does love him, Alex. At least there’s that. I’ve seen it, even before all of this started. Even back at Thanksgiving, I knew. A mother _always_ knows. It’s not ideal, but for the situation as it is, maybe this is for the best. I’m still far away from a cure, and their conditions were declining rapidly.” Eliza said, her voice strained but resolute. She was relieved they were together. She didn’t have a cure. He’d surmised before, but now he knew.

              “They might not have made it, Alex.” J’onn added. Not that he’d have let it come to that. As soon as he’d known for sure that there was no cure, he’d have had no choice but let them go and hope for the best. But as turned out, they’d made the decision for him, and for that he was marginally grateful, if he was being honest. And most importantly they’d been mostly in their right minds at the time of their escape, and he found solace in that fact. Across from him, he felt Alex’s mind settle in to resignation. She was also wrestling with guilt, but he didn’t know how to help her with that.

              “I just hope she forgives me.” Alex replied, suddenly, and Eliza made a sympathetic noise, enveloping her in a hug.

              “Oh of course she will, sweetie.” She consoled, patting Alex’s hair, before backing up a step, not straying far from her daughter’s side.

              “If they survive.” Alex added, darkly, and J’onn swallowed. It had thus far remained unsaid, but now a weight descended on the room, and everyone looked uncomfortable.

              “I won’t stop working on a cure. We’ll get her back, sweetie, don’t worry. We’ll get her back.” She said, her voice confident, resolute. Alex nodded firmly at her, accepting her words.

              “So until then, we’re just supposed to sit around and _wait_?” Alex asked, distressed.

              “Well you could start by freeing Agent Schott.” J’onn added, and Alex’s eyes shot to his, embarrassed, before nodding firmly, once.

              “Yes, sir.” She replied, a slightly insubordinate sigh escaping her, but as usual, he let it slide.

              “Good.” He agreed, nodding his head and crossing his arms as he stood up straighter. “He’s got paperwork to get started on.” He added, and Alex smirked as she nodded, turning on her heel to go.

              “ _Yes, Sir.”_ He heard her say smugly on her way out.

              “And Alex.” J’onn added, calling after her. Just outside the doorway, she stopped, turning to look at him.

              “Sir?”

              “Don’t kill him.” He told her, and her smile twisted as she nodded.

              “Yes, Sir.” She agreed, but her words were as clear in her mind to J’onn as if she’d said them aloud. ‘ _Not until after the paperwork is done, at least.’_

 

 

 

              “Faster!” Mon-El shouted, whooping into the wind and clinging to her tightly as they flew over the city. She smiled, speeding up. He loved flying. Good. Because she loved him. Loved him. Love. _Love._ Her mind got caught on the word, and it played in a loop, filling her with happiness, with _purpose._ All complex, logical thought was gone, it had slowed, simplified to general feelings and urges. Gut reaction was all she was now, just pure instinct. And right now his proximity and his hands all over her body… it was eliciting a very strong reaction. And she kept getting distracted and slowing down.

              “I wish I could fly too so we could just do it right here.” Mon-El added, and a delicious wave of need and stimulation pulsed from her core. She needed him so much it was obscene. She found herself gyrating and grinding her hips against his as she flew – _faster, she reminded herself!—_ towards the first place her mind could think of: her apartment. She could see it up ahead with her telescopic vision and she focused on getting there. A part of her wondered why she was even bothering, getting all the way back there. She and Mon-El were indestructible, why not just land anywhere? Was every second that passed not tantamount to the worst physical torture? Why should she put herself through even a second more of it when she could just land and take him inside her right there?

              But there was something deep inside her that caused her to focus, and despite her maddening need for the man she had in her arms, she had to wait. “Shut up.” Was all she could say, wanting him to stop doing anything he possibly could to turn her on. And his voice turned her on. It was so low, and the timbre of it, the vibrations, she felt her clit throb with need at the sound of it. He just had to shut up for a few more seconds. She was getting close.

              And then with a crash, they were in the apartment. Broken glass flew everywhere as she took out yet another window. It hadn’t even occurred to her to fly in the one she had broken earlier, because this one was closer. Faster. That was all that mattered.

              When the tinkling of glass settled down, they were met with a tense, promise-filled silence. Kara had placed Mon-El on the ground and he was standing across from her. For a few moments, they just stood there, their lust and desire filling the room with unresolved sexual energy. But for now, it remained unsaid as they both stood there, looking hungrily at one another, panting just a little. Reveling in their privacy.

              “So…” Kara said, finally, breaking the silence. “I guess there’s nothing stopping us now.” She added, shooting her biggest, bluest gaze at him and she watched as he got lost in them, a small smile forming as he did.

              “Nope.” He said, stepping forward, raising a hand to Kara’s hip to gently pull her towards him. When she felt their pelvises bump, he smiled and continued. “Nothing stopping us.” And then his smile turned hungry and Kara felt herself boil over with need. She was lost, unless she could have him, now. _Now._ Her mind played the word on a loop as she focused on her greatest need. Until she could have him, her mind was stuck. _Now now now now now NOW NOW NOW._

              And that was it. It was time. They had waited too long already. Nothing would stop them now. And finally, their lips reconnected and it was like fireworks were lighting off in all of her pleasure centers. Feeling his breath on hers, his tongue as it pushed the limits of their kiss, it was light in the darkness, it was air after drowning, it was heaven on Earth.

              The kiss took only seconds to become ravenous. They were like addicts needing a fix but nothing was enough. They groaned as they ripped at each other’s clothes, needing to remove every barrier between them. Mon-El yanked and first Kara’s pyjama pants were torn away, and then another two tugs and her matching turquoise bra and panties were next and just like that she was naked and unashamed. In the same instant, Kara was reaching for Mon-El’s sweatpants and she reveled in the way they tore away, as easy as tissue paper, and she felt her body pulse with need as she ripped off his boxers. Yes. This was what she needed. Yes yes yes _yes._

Their clothes finally removed, they returned to each other’s arms, their kiss instantly escalating as they moaned into the other’s mouths. Their tongues fought to go deeper, deeper, and their hands raked, grabbed, groped with what felt like an insatiable hunger. But she hoped it wasn’t insatiable, because she planned to feed it. Now. She couldn’t wait another moment.

              “Now, Mon-El.” She panted, pulling away from his mouth just long enough to get the words out. He murmured agreement into their kiss as he slowly walked her backwards until she felt her rear hit the kitchen table. He reached down, cupped his hands under her ass, and lifted her just a few inches so she perched on the side of the table. She instinctively spread her knees and he stepped between him, and she arched forward to feel the wonderful ache as he brushed past her sensitive exposed nerve bundle. There was no time for foreplay, no need for it. She needed him this instant, her body demanded it.

              “Are you ready?” Mon-El asked, and she could feel as he pressed himself against her slick entrance. He brushed the tip of his cock up and down her sex, wetting it and rubbing past her throbbing clit once again before he returned it to where it pressed, ready to plunge into her. She moaned loudly as the greedy feeling of desire threatened to consume her, before she raggedly nodded her head. Was she ready? Of course she was ready. Did he even need to ask?

              “I’ve been ready for this my whole life.” She said, the words coming out unplanned, from an unusual place. A truthful place. Not from her brain, but from her heart, possibly straight from her soul. She was. She was ready for this, she was ready for anything that came next, no matter how scary or foreign. As long as she had Mon-El, she could face anything, even death. Which might come sooner than planned, if he didn’t fuck her immediately, she thought suddenly. They’d wasted enough time already being separated and locked up. She felt her heartrate increase painfully at the thought. She needed him, now.

              Thankfully, whether he read her mind (which she was secretly wondering if he could do, now) or he just couldn’t wait any longer himself at this point, in that instant he pushed himself inside her. And it was like suddenly she could see in colour again, like the sun was shining brighter, she was stronger, the world had shifted back into alignment. Everything was better now. The feeling of fullness was achingly, indescribably wonderful. She would never be able to describe just how _much_ she needed this.

              For a moment, Mon-El just stopped, his cock buried inside her, and he just stood there allowing them both to revel in the _rightness_ of the feeling. Kara had never felt anything more heavenly. Not only was the heat that radiated off of him wonderful to feel inside her, but something was happening between the two of them, something unexplainable. In a wave, Kara felt an overwhelming connection to the man before her, the man she loved, and she was instantly overcome with emotion. She had already loved him, but this was something else. The amount of love and caring that filled her heart was too much to bear and tears began to spill from her eyes, and when she wiped them away she realized the same thing was happening with Mon-El.

              “Kara Zor-El, I love you more than life itself.” Mon-El said, suddenly. Kara smiled, sniffing back the tears, and pulled him forward, wrapping her arms and legs around him, pulling him close. With him buried inside her with no condom to separate them, and their bodies pressed together, their arms pulling to increase the proximity, they had never before been closer physically. And emotionally, Kara felt something click inside her, an unbreakable sense of wellbeing and certainty, like she had never felt better, more sure of herself.

              “Mon-El of Daxam, I love you more than light itself.” She said into his shoulder as she squeezed him tight. “More than the Sun. More than all my powers combined.” The words were coming from that truthful place again, none of them being run past her brain first as they poured forth from her heart.

              “Just one thing though,” He said, pulling back a little so he could look her in the eyes. She reached forward to wipe a tear away from his cheek as he did.

              “Anything.” She said, her voice a breathy whisper.

              “Don’t call me Mon-El of Daxam, not anymore.” He replied, smiling at her, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She looked at him, a little puzzled, and he continued. “I’m Mon-El of Kara. Because from now until forever I belong to you, and only to you. Wherever you are, that’s where I belong.” He explained, and she beamed up at him. For the first time in over 24 hours, she felt _good._ The last day had been the worst in her life, the pain and trauma of it all had been more than she could bear at points. But here, now that they were alone, with him inside her, telling her he loved her… she finally, thank RAO, felt herself again. But not just herself… a better, more complete self.

              But then all at once the hunger returned, and she narrowed her eyes at the beautiful man before her. His stubble had grown in and Kara found it irresistible, she loved it almost as much as the smattering of hair he had across his muscular chest, and the trail she so loved to kiss and follow down to the treasure below. Her eyes drank him in like she was dying of thirst and he was a desert oasis, and they travelled over his body, not knowing which beautiful thing to look at, needing to take it all in. His beautiful arms, flexing as they reached out to gently hold her, his chest that just begged to be touched, his dimples that begged to be kissed, his hair she so loved to mess up, his beautiful grey-blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean. There was so much behind them, they were her favourite feature. Windows to his soul. And right now, they told her two things. One, that he loved her. Unconditionally, and the feeling was mutual. Two, that he wanted her. Needed her. And that feeling was _very_ fucking mutual.

              “Well, Mon-El of Kara,” She started, a wicked smile slowly spreading across her face. She liked the sound of that. “What are you waiting for?” She asked. And hearing her words, Mon-El’s expression turned dark, hungry. Exactly how she imagined she looked at this moment. Because it was time. It was past time. And despite how close they were even now, it wasn’t enough. She needed more. He needed more. They needed to _feel_ it, to feed their hunger, or they would die.

              “Nothing.” He answered, his smile almost a snarl as he pulled himself out and slammed back in with a force no human could take. But Kara took it just fine, and it felt so good she thought she would burst.

              “Yes!” Kara cried. _Yes!_ This was what she needed. But now all she could think of was _more._ More more more _more MORE._ “More!” She finally said aloud, and Mon-El began his punishing rhythm. There was nothing gentle about this, he was pulling almost all the way out and crashing back in with all his might harder and harder, faster and faster. The table was creaking beneath them as they lost themselves in the glorious feeling of falling apart together.

              “K-“ He started, stopping short as he seemed to forget how to speak, “Kara!” He finally finished, calling out and she opened her eyes that she hadn’t even realized she’d shut, and they instantly found his. He was smiling just a little, all his muscles tensed and glistening with sweat as he grunted a little with each pounding thrust.

              “Yes, baby.” She moaned, wrapping her legs around him to help pull him in with each thrust, her hands leaning back on the table to hold herself up as she arched her back and stuck her chest out. Occasionally, he’d dip down and suck on or nip at a nipple and every time he did it drove her crazy. “Harder!” She cried, suddenly, not able to get enough of him. And he obliged, though a loud ‘CRACK’ accompanied his last pump, and the table collapsed beneath them. Kara screamed a little in surprise but luckily with her legs already wrapped around him and his arms around her, he caught her and didn’t even have to pull out. Thank Rao, because she thought if he pulled out of her right now she might die.

              “You caught me.” She breathed into his mouth as they connected again for a kiss. Mon-El smiled into it, and moved one hand down to cradle her ass, holding her up. “My hero.” She added, and she felt his smile grow.

              “I’ll always be there to catch you.” He replied, out of breath. “Or be caught. Because let’s face it, you do most of the catching in this relationship.” He added, smiling, sneaking little kisses between words. He was walking her towards the fridge as he talked, and when they got there she felt as her back pressed against the coolness of the door, and the various magnets and to-do lists she had on it.

              “Mmmm, I don’t mind being caught sometimes.” Kara replied, tightening her grip on his neck and shoulders, pulling him in for another kiss.

              “I guess even Supergirl needs to be caught sometimes too?” He asked, smiling against her lips. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head and laughing, before pulling him back to her.

              “I think she just needs you.” She responded, lustfully, and with that she clenched her legs, allowing her to raise herself up just a little so that she could drop back down, feeling the satisfying ache as he filled her up again, his sizeable cock now hitting her in a new place and it had her seeing stars. “Fuck, yes.” She said, unable to stop the words as they left her mouth, and he smiled carnally in response.

              “It’s so fucking hot when you swear, I swear to Rao, Kara.” He said, his eyes lit up, and with that he moved his other hand down her back to grip her other ass cheek. With a firm grip, he began lifting her and allowing her to fall back down onto him, and each time it left stars in her vision. Yes, yes, _yes._ The deeper he got, the better it was. She needed him so badly it went beyond need. It was imperative. Without him, she’d die. Before long, they were shaking the fridge so hard, the magnets were everywhere and it was bashing, again and again, against the wall behind it. And then suddenly Kara looked up and saw the couch on the other side of the room and she wanted him there, on the couch, on _their_ couch. She needed it. And so, she wrapped her legs around him tighter and flew there, not allowing him to pull away from her for even a second.

              He didn’t seem to miss a beat. His eyes had darkened since he fell into his rhythm, and he was lost in the glorious headiness of the moment that he barely even noticed the change of location. Enjoying the angle of his penetration, she pinned him under her in a sitting position and began taking control, finding her own rhythm. The change in pace brought a satisfied moan from Mon-El who made good use of his now free hands. One had moved down to touch her throbbing clit which caused a delicious chain reaction of desire she felt pulse from her core to every corner of her body as she rose and fell, his beautiful fingers teasing and tormenting her. The other was cupping and squeezing her left breast, pulling it to his mouth, before switching to the right.

              But the force of their love was too much for Earthly things in that moment, the yellow sun had driven their passion and lust to a point that nothing could stand up to their power. And so with another loud ‘CRACK’, the couch joined the table on the casualty list as the legs gave out. And to make matters worse, as they fell, the shock caused Kara to brace her hand on the back of the couch, her uncontrolled grip ripping a huge chunk of wood, stuffing, and upholstery free she did.

              “But it’s not even Thanksgiving.” Mon-El said in response, looking at the wad of stuffing in her hand and smiling up at her mischievously. His lips were swollen, wet, and red. His hair was everywhere. He glistened with sweat. He was irresistible. Kara laughed with heartfelt joy at the man she loved, emotion once again poking through the almost impenetrable veil of sexual need and desire.

              “I love you.” She said simply in reply, and he seemed to melt at the words. Any bit of tension that had built up in him seemed to ease as she said it. He smiled contentedly, his hands on Kara’s hips, his slender fingers gently stroking her skin.

              “I love you too.” He sighed, like it was pure bliss, and Kara dipped in for a kiss. It was soft at first, though it quickly heated up. And before long they were destroying what was left of the couch. By the time they got to the bed, they had broken pretty much everything else in the apartment. Their insatiable hunger for each other had gone on for hours, neither being able to get enough of the other, and during that time they had gone from fucking to love making and back again. Kara had already climaxed three times, and was working her way to the fourth when Mon-El impulsively picked her up and tossed her onto her bed. They had done it on every surface of the apartment, and, at one point, even on the ceiling. The place was a wreck, though neither one of them cared about that.

              As the time had gone on, Kara found herself feeling better and better. But it still wasn’t enough, and even in her altered state, she knew they couldn’t go on forever. Mon-El seemed to have an endurance like never before, but he was nearing release, finally, she could tell. They had been parted, briefly, as he tossed her down onto the mattress, but when he crawled over her, filling her once again, it was with a gentle sweetness that she wasn’t expecting.

              He lay over her, slowly rocking his hips back and forth as he looked into her eyes, his right hand cupping her face, occasionally brushing back her hair. His other hand held him up so he could look down upon her, his eyes full of reverence as he did. “You want this.” He said, suddenly. And it wasn’t a question, but it still was. Like he was assuring himself of something she had made clear. But he wanted to make sure. Kara couldn’t imagine a world where she would say no. Barry could create a thousand flashpoints and she would still end up right here, with Mon-El, doing this, every single time. They were meant to be.

“So much.” She responded, and he groaned in relief, leaning down to capture her mouth with his own. And he continued, and despite the gentle rhythm of his love making, the steady deliberate, loving pace was suddenly pushing her over the edge, and Kara felt herself begin to spiral. Her breathing began to quicken and she whimpered, and Mon-El noticed. He dipped down for a kiss before she saw his eyebrows knit just a little and felt his pace become more ragged.

“Kara, just wait, I’m going to…” And he began to fall apart, and Kara felt the orgasm grow even larger inside her. She wanted to wait, to find release in the same moment as he did, but if it didn’t happen soon…

“Baby—“ Kara panted, and then suddenly it was like the world was exploding in light.

“Kara!” He called as his hips thrust forward one, two, three last times, finally coming to a halt and pressing himself deep inside her. She felt him throbbing, or was that her? She couldn’t tell. This was pleasure beyond what she had previously thought possible. This was unlike any sex she had ever had before. It was breathtaking, it was magical, it was completely intoxicating.

For a few moments, they lay still, neither able to move even if they tried. Mon-El had collapsed bodily over top of her, still inside her, and she wrapped her arms around him, drawing gentle circles into his back lazily as she came down from the most extraordinary orgasm she’d ever had in her entire life. She didn’t know if she’d ever recover, and she was okay with that. They were both out of breath and content to stay there for as long as they had to, but after a few minutes, finally Mon-El slowly rolled off of her, instantly curling into her side. His absence inside her left her feeling instantly empty, bereft, but she soon felt those negative feelings wash away with the love and contentment as he worked his body up against hers, cuddling her close, fitting his face into the crook of her neck and breathing deeply.

“Wow.” She heard him say, a whisper into her ear like a prayer, and she agreed, smiling sleepily, nuzzling back into him a little. _Wow_ indeed _._ It basically summed everything up into one word. But she couldn’t agree out loud, because she was already being overcome by the intractable pull of sleep. There was no fighting this, and she had no desire to. She felt sated and safe, in the arms of the man she loved. She felt fulfilled, and her body was completely exhausted, and she was content to just let herself drift away, hopefully to have happy dreams about her life with Mon-El. About the future she wanted to have with him.

 

 

 

 

The room had been full of sunlight for hours, but neither Kara nor Mon-El had stirred. It was past 11 when Kara’s eyes first fluttered opened, waking with a slight gasp, squinting a little at the brightness. She was curled into Mon-El’s chest, her knees pulled up a little, and his arm was wrapped around her, hugging her tight. The first thing she noticed was the warmth. She was warm, and cozy, and she could feel his breath on her face and the sweet scent filled her with comfort and contentment. How did he not have morning breath? How could he be so perfect? And then she noticed the second thing. _She could think again._

And using her newly returned power of thought, she assessed how she felt. And by some miracle, she found she felt totally, completely, wonderfully better. It worked! They had survived! _Mon-El_ survived. He was alive! She found the relief that coursed through her body hard to contain and couldn’t help herself when she nuzzled into him, causing him to slowly wake. She looked up at his beautiful face, watching as the peaceful slackness moved to groggy wakefulness. He blinked a few times before she saw his eyes focus, his pupils back to normal, and he smiled at her sleepily.

“Hi.” He whispered, smiling warmly at her, pulling back just a little so he could see her face. Kara felt the magnetic pull of his eyes on hers and it took her a few seconds before she could reply, she was so dazzled. She smiled back at him, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she did.

“Hi.” She whispered back. And they both reached out to pull the other in tightly for a hug at the same moment. Kara held him close for a few moments, breathing him in. No one needed to say any more than that. They both knew. They knew how happy they were, they knew they could handle anything that life could throw at them from here on out. They had survived and come out the other side stronger, better, more committed. Whatever had happened to them, it was undoubtedly strange. They had done things in front of people they should be ashamed of, and yet it didn’t trouble Kara’s mind at all. It had happened, and somehow she had instant peace with it. At least for now, because none of it really mattered. Because they were together. And they always would be. And that’s all that would ever matter.

Feeling satisfied and happy, Kara rolled over, nuzzling her back into Mon-El. He let out a little grunt of contentment as she did, his body curling around hers like it was made to be her big spoon. “Mmmmmm.” He said sleepily, snuggling his face into the back of her neck, and Kara felt the room start to fade as she melted back into him, ready to fall back asleep, for however long they wanted. She wanted to stay in this bed forever right now, she wanted this feeling to last forever. But just before she drifted off, Mon-El shifted, and draped his hand over her hip, his fingers brushing her flat tummy, and she smiled into her pillow as he did, a renewed feeling of contentment washing over her out of nowhere. Enjoying the feeling, she shifted so his hand lay more firmly over her middle, protecting her, holding her close, and drifted gently off to sleep. And she had the most wonderful dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you guys enjoyed it, this chapter was a little delayed because I wanted to do it justice, please let me know what you thought!!! I can't wait for reactions :) And any interest in a follow up? (No promises! ...or are there?) 
> 
> Thanks one last time for all the support :) Hit me up on Tumblr at @kelbottumbles and my partner in crime is @Contygold87


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a notification that I have posted a sequel to Mating Season! It can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11179506/chapters/24959301

Just an update for the people with bookmarks or that have enjoyed this fic that I'm updating under a new fic titled 'Seasons Change', it is the sequel to Mating Season. 

I hope you guys like it!!!

http://archiveofourown.org/works/11179506/chapters/24959301

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Please let me and conty know what you thought in the comments! Love you all, Karamel fam :)


End file.
